Lord Potter
by Lord Cartwright
Summary: What happens when a betrayal from Dumbledore causes Harry to fall into a magical coma before his fifth year causing him to enter his magical maturity before his 17th birthday, what is he going to do about Voldemort and the war. And just who is this Jessica Potter with the dark red hair and green almond eyes. Powerful, independent grey Harry, Harry/OC, slight Dumbles, some bashing
1. The Chosen One

_AN: I found this on an old PC hard drive, it is the first ever story I wrote for fanfiction all those years ago. It was named Lord Potter Black, now Just Lord Potter._

The Chosen One and the twin

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Gryffindor Golden boy. Whatever you want to call him sat in his small bedroom at number four privet drive. He had been home for the summer for a month now. In addition, like all summers he had been doing his daily chores, weeding the garden, mowing said garden grass. Watering the plants, washing his uncles new company car, or painting the fences around the house, he did not care what his uncle forced him to do as long as it kept his mind off the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

During his fourth year at Hogwarts, the Tri-Wizard tournament had been resurrected after over one hundred and seventy years since it was cancelled due to the death toll mounting too high. The three school champions had been selected and Harry was looking forward to cheering the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory along with the rest of his school. However, Harry Potter's luck just had to have him picked as a forth champion. Nevertheless, since he was bonded by a magically binding contract he had no choice but to compete. Therefore, with the help of his best friend and sister in all but blood Hermione Granger, he had competed in all three tasks successfully completing the tasks before him from a Dragon in the first task to a maze in the third task.

However, it was the third task that haunted his dreams. Well what happened after the task, he and fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory had gotten to the Tri-Wizard cup at the same time and had come to the agreement of taking the cup together and tying for a Hogwarts victory. Therefore, with their decision made, they both grabbed the cup only for the nightmare to begin. For you see the cup was a Portkey that took them to a graveyard. The next thing they know, Wormtail had appeared and had killed Cedric before tying Harry to a headstone and forcing him to participate in the rebirth of Lord Voldemort.

After duelling with the newly reborn Dark Lord, he had escaped with the Portkey and Cedric's body back too Hogwarts. Then the fun continued with the unveiling of Alastor Moody being Polyjuiced by Barty Crouch Jr, an escaped Death Eater. After everything Harry had gone through, he had been sent back home for the summer.

Now, as he sat on his bed watching the sun go down he had mixed emotions running through his body. Anger at Dumbledore for sending him back to this hellhole with nought but a pat on the head and a there, there Harry. Resentment at his two best friends Ron and Hermione because they would not tell him anything that was going on in the Wizarding world as it was not safe to write to him in-case the owl was intercepted. He had also concluded that the two of them were together whilst he was stuck on his own in almost isolation. He was also feeling sadness and guilt for the death for his fellow champion Cedric. Too top it all, he also had a slight fear that Voldemort, and his Death Eater's would come knocking, more like blasting at his door. Therefore, with all those emotions raging through his body he finally collapsed sideways on his bed into his first dreamless sleep all month. 

It did not seem like he had been asleep more than a few hours when Harry was awoken to the sound of something breaking. Sitting up on his bed and placing his glasses back on his face after they had fallen off he listened for any more noise to see if he could tell who it was. After straining his ears, he could hear voices coming from downstairs and after glancing at his clock, he knew his Aunt and Uncle would still be at the best-kept garden prize draw thingy-me-bob.

Harry picked up his wand and got off his bed, before creeping over to a dark corner of his bedroom between the door and his wardrobe opposite his window. Glancing at Hedwig's cage told him his owl was still out hunting. After a tense few minutes waiting, he heard footsteps trying to creep up the stairs, however they stood on the third from the bottom step that creaked loudly alerting Harry to their approach. Another few minutes passed before the locks on his door clicked open and his door swung inwards revealing a group of people cloaked in the darkness.

"You move, you die." Harry said as he smoothly placed his wand under Professor Lupin's chin, causing two of the group to freeze in shock and Moody to grin in satisfaction.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited Remus Lupin's office at Hogwarts?" Harry asked in hard voice as he glared into the man's eyes.

"I believe it was a Grindylow in a tank." Remus answered with a small smile as he visibly relaxed

"Ok so you are who I thought you were." Said Harry in a normal voice but not lowering his wand an inch. "There's a light-switch next to you on the wall." Soon Remus had flipped the switch and the room was bathed in light allowing Harry to see who was with Remus.

"Hello Professor Moody." Said Harry as he went back over to his bed and sat down.

"I don't know about the Professor part seeing as how I didn't get much chance to actually teach anything." Growled Moody in his gruff voice. "Nice to see you take your safety seriously lad." Moody then limped into the small bedroom and looked around.

"Hey who's the chick?" Harry asked as he looked at a purple haired young woman with a heart-shaped face.

"Chick, I'll have you know I'm a fully trained Auror." Replied the woman in a voice as though Harry had insulted her tremendously. "And the names Tonks."

"Whatever, I was just saying I would not kick you out of bed for farting." Harry said in an off-handed voice causing Tonks' jaw to drop while Remus and another man still in the doorway snorted in laughter.

"Nice-one lad, and I would be Kingsley Shacklebolt," said the tall bald, black man as he stood in the doorway, to which Harry nodded his greeting.

"So, what you doing here Moony?" Harry asked as he turned back to his old Professor who had taken a seat at his desk.

"We are here to take you back to headquarters." Answered Remus with a small smile. "We are your advance guard."

"What four people" Harry laughed at them, causing them all to frown at him.

"What's so funny?" Asked Tonks as she stood in front of his window with a frown and her arms crossed.

"Sorry, but if Voldemort really wanted to kill me tonight, you four aren't going to be able to stop him." Answered Harry as he looked at them all in the eye.

"Three of us are Auror's…" began Tonks before Harry interrupted her.

"And so was the ten that Voldemort killed single-handedly in the first war." Harry said as he glared at her. "He would eat you for breakfast without breaking a sweat." Tonks looked down at his words knowing he had a point.

"Harry, there others waiting to take over should something happen to us." Spoke Remus hoping to calm the teen down.

"Oh, well that makes all the difference then doesn't it?" Replied Harry in a sarcastic voice. "And how are we getting were ever it is we're going?"

"By broom." Answered Remus with a smile knowing how much Harry loved to fly.

"And where is it that we're flying to." Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"London." Answered Moody before Remus could speak causing Harry's jaw to drop.

"London, are you all mad, its freezing out there at night and its pouring it down." Shouted Harry as he pointed out the window.

"It was Professor Dumbledore's idea." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt speaking up for the first time since introducing himself.

"I don't bloody care if Merlin himself suggested it, I am not flying in this weather." Snapped Harry as he looked at the four in his room.

"Well how do you suggest we get there then boy?" Growled Moody as he glared at Harry with his mismatched eyes.

"These two are fully trained and fully qualified Aurors correct?" Harry asked as he pointed to Tonks and Kingsley.

"Yes." Nodded Moody and Remus.

"With full Portkey Licence's and Apparition licences?" Harry asked as he looked at the two in question.

"Yes." Answered Tonks and Kingsley in unison.

"Then create a Portkey or we could apparate to London." Harry hissed at them as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We could do that." Interjected Remus hoping to defuse an argument before it could break out.

"Fools." Muttered Harry as he began packing his trunk whilst Kingsley went about finding something to use as a Portkey.

 _ **London, Headquarters**_

Harry and the four-person guard landed in a dark and dingy street. Looking at the houses, Harry saw more boarded up windows and rubbish piled in the gardens than he had ever seen in his life.

"Read this piece of parchment and memorise what is written." Said Remus as he passed Harry a slip of parchment, looking down Harry read the words.

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld place London."

"The _Fidelius_ charm, nice." Commented Harry as he looked up and watched as number twelve squeezed itself between numbers eleven and thirteen.

"You've heard off the _Fidelius_ charm then?" Asked Remus as he led the way up the steps in front of number twelve.

"I'm not the ignorant Gryffindor you all think I am." Smirked Harry in a sneering voice as he entered the front door after Remus had tapped it with his wand causing the locks to unlock.

"Keep you've voice down until we get to the kitchen." Remus Whispered to Harry as Moody closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Why's that then Remus?" asked Harry in very loud voice not caring about the answer as he had been ignored for a month and he wanted to know why.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"

Came the shrieking voice of a Portrait as the curtains flew open. Harry laughed as he watched Remus and Tonks try to unsuccessfully pull the curtains back over the portrait. He walked forward to see a pale old woman dressed in black robes that were at least twelve years out of date.

" **BE SILENT**." Harry shouted at the portrait in a menacing voice causing the woman to fall silent as she and everyone else looked at Harry in shock. "Now unless you can keep a civil tongue in your head I will get some paint-thinner and remove you from this wall."

"You wouldn't." gasped the woman in the painting.

"Try me bitch." Snapped Harry as he glared at the woman. "I will even use a toothbrush so you have to endure it even longer." Harry smirked, as the painted woman seemed to grow even paler than she was.

"So, where's the kitchen?" Harry asked as he turned to look at a shocked Remus.

"Oh, it's this way." Said Remus snapping out of his shock and leading the way to a door at the end of the hallway.

As he emerged from the door at the bottom of the stairs, Harry looked around the kitchen full of witches and wizards. Sitting at one end of a huge table was the Weasley family and Hermione. Ron and Hermione got up with smiles, no doubt to come greet him. However, they froze in place at the hard glare he sent their way. To the left side of Ginny was a girl with dark red hair and green eyes. Harry looked at the girl closely, he knew she looked familiar yet he was sure he had never met her. The girl looked to be about his age as she gave him a small nervous smile. Sitting next the girl was a man Harry recognized straight away, the shaggy black hair and mischievous grey eyes of his Godfather Sirius Black. Sirius gave him a roguish grin in which he nodded his head back with a blank look on his face.

Sitting next to Sirius were five people he did not recognize so he barely spared them a glance before his eyes locked with the cold black eyes of his potions Professor, Severus Snape.

"Potter." Spat Snape in greeting as he glared at Harry.

"Dumbledore's lapdog." Replied Harry in a mockingly bright voice causing the Weasley children, Sirius and the unknown girl to snigger quietly, while Snape flushed red in anger.

"Don't call me that." Whispered Snape in a deadly sounding voice that caused the sniggering to stop as they looked to see what was going to happen.

"Oh and what are you going to do spank me and send me to bed with no supper?" Harry asked with a snort causing the other teens to burst out laughing.

"Enough." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore before Snape could reply.

"So, is anyone going to introduce all these people?" Harry asked as he indicated the witches and Wizards sitting across the table from Sirius and the twenty or so around the kitchen.

"These are all members of the Order of the Phoenix." Spoke Dumbledore from the head of the Table next to McGonagall.

"Really I thought it was an old folk's tea-party." Muttered Harry in a voice loud enough to be heard by all in the kitchen. "So what's the Order of the Phoenix when it's at home?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is group that I founded when Voldemort first began his rise to power." Began Dumbledore as Harry took a seat next to the door away from everyone else. "Our primary goal is to fight Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters as they attempt to take over the Wizarding world." Explained Dumbledore expecting Harry to voice that he wanted to join.

"And these are the members of the Order." Harry asked as he indicated the adults in the room.

"Yes." Answered Dumbledore a little surprised Harry had not insisted he join up.

"And you're main goal is to fight Voldemort and his army?"

"Yes."

"Oh well I never really liked living anyway." Muttered Harry but everyone heard him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he peered at Harry.

"Look around you, look at your fighters." Replied Harry causing everyone to look at each other with frowns. "Then look at Voldemort's army and you'll see your chances of winning this war are slim to fucking none." Harry shook his head as some of the witches and wizards protested his words.

"I don't mean to sound rude or cruel but Voldemort would chew you all up and spit you out." Said Harry in grim voice. "I mean look, some of you are old enough to be my grandparents, or too injured to be effective or not trained enough to fight in battle."

"Oh and I suppose you are." Yelled an unknown scruffy wizard with droopy eyes and a pipe in his mouth.

"I've gone against Voldemort single handily four times and lived to tell the tale, what have you done?" Hissed Harry causing most to grow quite.

"Professor Dumbledore is the most powerful light wizard of the age." Said Molly Weasley. "If anyone can stop You-know-Who it is him."

"Ah, I'm afraid that you are wrong on both accounts Molly dear." Said Dumbledore in a calm tone of voice causing everyone's head to snap to look at him.

"What do you mean Headmaster?" Asked Professor McGonagall with a frown on her face.

"I mean Minerva that I could not defeat Lord Voldemort even if I wanted to." answered Dumbledore in sad voice.

" _Oh here we go_." Thought Harry. " _The old codger is going to somehow say only I can defeat Voldemort_."

"And the comment about not being the most powerful light wizard?" asked Molly in a voice barely above a whisper.

" _I bet he says I am_." Harry thought with a mental growl.

"The answer to both of those questions is Harry" Replied Dumbledore as he turned to look at Harry.

"I fucking knew it." Snarled Harry as he glared at Dumbledore. "I knew you would thrust that responsibility onto me."

"Harry, mind your language." Gasped Molly and Hermione in unison.

"I'm sorry Harry but it's true." Said Dumbledore in a quiet voice. "You are the only one who has the power to stop Lord Voldemort once and for all."

"Tough shit I'm not doing it." Shouted Harry ignoring Hermione as she berated him for his language once again. "I've fought him four times already, and nearly lost my life every time I did, I' am not going to die for you or anybody."

"So you would condemn the entire Wizarding world." Asked Dumbledore in a quiet voice.

"Why should I save a world that condemned me to live ten years in a cupboard, to be a slave cooking every meal, doing every chore from the age of five?" Yelled Harry as his emotions got the best of him and some of his darkest secrets came out before he could stop them.

"What do you mean you lived in a cupboard?" shouted Sirius, Remus and the unknown girl in unison.

"Never mind." Said Harry trying to shut them out.

"No tell us what you meant." Shouted Sirius with a look of thunder on his face.

"I said no.," growled Harry in a voice his friends would know to drop the subject.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT." Shouted Sirius his voice bouncing of the walls.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW FINE." Yelled Harry as he shot out of his chair. "FROM THE AGE OF THREE I WAS SMACKED AROUND BY MY AUNT AND UNCLE, FROM THE AGE OF FOUR I WAS SMACKED AROUND BY MY COUSIN, AGE FIVE I WAS FORCED TO COOK EVERY MEAL WHILE I GOT COLD LEFTOVERS, I HAD TO CLEAN EVERY ROOM, DO EVERY CHORE AND MY BEDROOM WAS A FOUR FOOT BY FOUR FOOT CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS." By the time he had finished he was breathing heavily while the occupants of the kitchen stared at him in shock before he whirled around and began on the headmaster.

"YOU PLACED ME THERE, FORCED ME TO LIVE IN THAT HELL." Harry bellowed at the aged Headmaster. "AND EVERY SUMMER AFTER I HAD ASKED, NO BEGGED YOU NOT TO, YOU SENT ME BACK." Dumbledore visibly flinched at his words.

"SO YOU TELL ME, WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I DO ANYTHING FOR YOU OR THE WIZARDING WORLD?"

"Because you're the only one who can stop Voldemort." Whispered Dumbledore as he looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Says who?" Snapped Harry as he tried to burn a hole through Dumbledore's head with his eyes.

"There was a Prophecy made a before you were born." Began Dumbledore sadly. "And only three babies were born that could fit the Prophecy."

"Tell me the Prophecy." Hissed Harry glaring at Dumbledore. "NOW." He snapped when Dumbledore hesitated.

"Very well." Sighed Dumbledore before looking back to Harry he began.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

"You said there was three who could be the child of the Prophecy, I'm one, who are the other two." Harry asked after thinking it over for a few minutes and was now looking for a way that he might not be the one.

"One is Neville Longbottom." Answered Dumbledore quietly. "And the other is…"

"Me." Squeaked the unknown red haired girl who had gone pale after hearing the Prophecy. Dumbledore nodded his head at her as she looked to him for confirmation.

"And who are you?" Asked as he looked at the familiar, yet unfamiliar looking girl.

"Jessica Potter." Answered the girl in a quiet voice causing Harry's jaw to drop.

"So you're my cousin?" Harry asked now clicking onto why she looked familiar. However, the girl shook her head no.

"Twin sister." Jessica whispered as she looked at Harry.

"What." yelped Harry in shock; however, that shock soon turned to pure rage as his eyes lit up with an inner fire. The people in the kitchen watched in awe and fear as Harry began shaking with rage, the house shaking along with him as a bright white Aura burst around him. Everyone could see him battling with his rage and magic trying to keep under control.

" _Tranquillo_ " " _Tranquillo_ " Dumbledore put as much power behind his two calming charms as he fired them at Harry. However, the charms just frizzled out as they were exposed too Harry's Aura. Soon Dumbledore could see that Harry was about to lose control and he quickly alerted the others.

"Strongest shield Charms up people." Shouted Dumbledore causing everyone to snap into action.

" _Fortissimi Scutum Leporem"_ chanted Dumbledore as he waved his wand in a complicated manor, just as a transparent gold shield burst into being in front of everyone Harry lost the fight for control over himself.

"NYAAAA." Harry roared his anger to the heavens as powerful blasted out of his body.

Windows all over the house exploded outwards, marble counters snapped clean in half, bottles, glasses, and cups shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. The door and wall in which he was standing in front of exploded in a cloud of dust and rubble. Everyone in the kitchen strained with the effort to maintain his or her shields as the teen roared his pain, his anger, his betrayal and his rage to the heavens. The magical shockwave tore through the ancient and new wards over the house. The shockwave was so great that it was felt all over England, Scotland and Ireland, from the late night ministry workers in central London, to Professor Flitwick in his Hogwarts office in Scotland, who was knocked of his seat as the blast washed over him.

After what seemed like an eternity but was really only five minutes, Harry collapsed on the floor into unconsciousness. Dropping their shields, the occupants of the kitchen stared down at the fallen body of Harry Potter in shock and awe of the power they just felt.

They were broken out of the shock as Jessica ran to her brothers' side and cradled his head in her lap as she began crying.

"What's wrong with him sir?" Asked Hermione quietly figuring someone had to ask the question as they all watched Jessica cradle her newly found brother.

"He has fallen into a magical coma." Dumbledore answered after waving his wand over Harry. "Minerva, please Floo Poppy and ask her to come over."

"Of course Headmaster." Replied McGonagall as she went over to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of powder from the mantel, however, the flames stayed orange instead of turning bright green as was normal.

"The Floo's not working." Said McGonagall as she turned back to the room with a frown.

"Strange." Muttered Dumbledore before closing his eyes in concentration.

"The wards are down." Said Sirius and Dumbledore at the same time. Everyone then turned to look at Harry once more.

"He ripped through some of the most powerful wards." Muttered Bill Weasley in shock. "Headmaster I shall go and replace the wards." He then left the kitchen followed by McGonagall.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " Came Jessica's quite voice as she pointed her wand at Harry and began levitating him.

"You can't do magic outside Hogwarts without permission from the Ministry of Magic." Said Hermione in shrill voice.

"I fucking dare you to try and stop me from taking care of my brother." Hissed Jessica in a voice almost like Harry's' as she glared at Hermione. After glaring at her for a moment, Jessica turned round and stepping over the rubble and splinters of wood that used to be the wall and door, she left the kitchen floating Harry in front of her.

"I guess there's nothing for us to do but clean up in here." Commented Dumbledore as he looked around at the destruction.

"You can, I'm going to check on my Godson." Said Sirius before leaving the kitchen.

"And I'm going to check on my goddaughter." Commented Remus as he followed Sirius through the rubble, leaving everyone else to try to sort out the kitchen and the rest of the house.

End of chapter

 _AN: So that what the first chapter to my first ever story I wrote for Fanfiction, what did you think?_


	2. Magical Maturity

_Here we go again, chapter two in the revamped Lord Potter story, oh I forgot I own nothing and am not making any money from this, this is purely for fun. (I would not be in England if I were he-he)_

Magical Maturity

A half-hour after Jessica had settled Harry into a bedroom that Sirius had directed her towards (top floor) Madam Pomfrey entered the room. The nurse made her way over to Harry's prone form taking her wand out of her apron as she did so; she began muttering under her breath whilst waving her wand over Harry. After five minutes of muttering and foolish wand waving, as Snape would call it she stopped with a frown on her face.

"How is he Madam Pomfrey?" Asked Sirius when he was sure she had finished her tests.

"He seems to be going through his magical maturity but that's not possible." Said Madam Pomfrey as she placed her wand back in her apron.

"Don't witch's and Wizards go through that on their 21st birthday?" asked Jessica looking up from her staring at Harry, she had been staring at him almost as though she could will him to open his eyes.

"Yes that's what I don't understand, the earlier you enter your magical maturity the more powerful you will be." Replied Madam Pomfrey. "The earliest known is Merlin aged 12."

"Wow and Harry's only 14." Muttered Remus from his chair at the bottom of Harry's bed.

"Yeah but wasn't Salazar Slytherin reported to have entered his at 15 and he was out like a light for a full week." Commented Sirius whose secret passion was learning all about the four founders.

"Yes and the earliest persons to enter their magical maturity younger than 20 of the modern age were Dumbledore and Voldemort." Said Remus into the silence. "Dumbledore aged 19 lasted a full four days whilst Voldemort aged 18 was said to last eight days, and look at their power now." Everyone nodded in agreement with him as they'd all heard or read about the story.

"So what does that mean for Harry then?" asked Jessica not caring for the history lesson, only caring about how her brother was.

"It depends how long he's in his magical maturity coma." Began Madam Pomfrey as she took some shrunken potion vials out of her apron. "He could end up being as powerful as Salazar Slytherin or more so." Madam Pomfrey placed the three vials on the bedside table.

"And Slytherin could not use a wand as his magic was too strong for the wand to handle." Said Sirius causing Remus to look at him funnily, as he did not think Sirius knew so much about Slytherin.

"So basically Harry is going to be a very powerful wizard who uses a staff." Said Jessica as she brushed Harry's messy locks out of his face.

"Basically yes." Nodded Madam Pomfrey. "Those vials are pain-relief potions for when he wakes; he should not need any more than them." Explained Pomfrey as she pointed to the three vials.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Said Remus with a smile.

"You're welcome, now I must go and inform Dumbledore of the situation." Said Pomfrey as she began to leave the room, as she reached the door Sirius called out to her.

"Oh and Poppy, as Harry's godfather I' am invoking Harry's patient/nurse confidentiality rights." Sirius called causing the nurse to turn back with a frown.

"But I'm to inform the Headmaster of Harry's progress and what is wrong with him." Replied Pomfrey.

"Says who?" questioned Sirius with raised eyebrows as Jessica and Remus looked on silently.

"The Headmaster." Replied Pomfrey as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Tough, as Harry's guardian I am invoking his right for privacy." Said Sirius with a shrug. "And before you say anything I was never convicted so therefore I am his guardian."

"But Albus…"

"Is his Headmaster not his guardian therefore does not need to know" Remus interrupted in a stern voice that broke no argument. "And since Harry is not a criminal, he cannot order you or us to tell him what's going on with Harry."

"And you're Oath as a Medi-Witch comes before any loyalty to Dumbledore." Spoke up Jessica causing Pomfrey to close her mouth. "We are now holding you to that Oath." As she spoke the words there was a flash of light from Madam Pomfrey as magic itself enacted the Oath.

"Very well, I shall not inform the Headmaster of anything that I have learnt this evening." Sighed Madam Pomfrey, knowing if she did she would die if she broke her Oath.

"Very good." Said Sirius in a dismissive sounding voice as he turned back to look at Harry.

"So why aren't we letting Dumbledore know?" asked Remus casually as he conjured a steaming teapot and three cups once Pomfrey had left.

"Because the old codger would try to control Harry more than he does now." Said Sirius as he poured himself and Jessica a cup of tea. "Starting from now, I am going to be looking out for Harry like I should have been doing from the beginning."

"Wow Padfoot you acutely sounded like a responsible adult." Grinned Remus causing Jessica to smile while Sirius looked horrified.

"Wash your mouth out with soap and water Moony, how dare you say something like that." Said Sirius with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm Sirius Black, Marauder, prankster king, chick magnet, and… STOP LAUGHING MOONY." Cried Sirius in whiny sounding voice while Jessica and Remus roared with laughter at his words and the look on his face.

"No, I said stop laughing not laugh harder." Pouted Sirius as Jessica and Remus began crying with laughter.

"Y-your F-face…" that was as far as Remus got before he were hit with another round of laughter.

"Right that's it I'm not talking to you for that." Sirius said with a huff as he folded his arms and looked away.

"Sirius." Began Remus as he finally calmed down from laughing.

"No don't talk to me, I'm not talking to you." Huffed Sirius as he tried to hide a grin.

"I withdraw my previous statement." Said Remus with a grin. "You're too childish to be an adult."

"YES." Shouted Sirius as he jumped up with a clap and punch of his fist.

"You're the only man I have ever known to be happy about being called childish." Laughed Jessica.

"Yes well that's Padfoot for you, scared of growing up and being an adult." Grinned Remus as he took a gulp of his tea.

"That's because adults are no fun, I mean giving you a month's detention just for turning the whole of Slytherin's robes neon red and their hair neon gold." Sirius commented with a straight face. "I mean really they looked very tactful."

"And bright." Muttered Remus with a grin. "James would put Sunglasses on anytime one was near him." All three laughed at the antics of the fallen Marauder.

"Anyway I'm going." Said Remus as he stood up and drained his cup.

"Where are you going?" asked both Jessica and Sirius.

"Hunting." Replied Remus with a wolfish grin.

"Hunting what?" asked Sirius.

"Not what but Who." Said Remus as he threw his cloak on.

"Who?" asked Jessica before Sirius could ask causing him to pout at her childishly?

"Wormtail." Hissed Remus in a cold hard voice. "As you said it's about time you began looking after Harry, so to make sure the old man can't pull any tricks with you I'm going hunting."

"Can I come?" Asked an excited Sirius but Remus shook his head.

"No you need to stay here and make sure Dumbledore does not try to force Jessica to tell him about Harry." Explained Remus before leaving the room so Sirius could not come up with any counter-arguments.

"How come you two don't trust Dumbledore?" asked Jessica curiously.

"Because the old bastard forced Harry to live with the Dursley whilst splitting the two of you up and forcing you to grow up at that Orphanage in America whilst also forcing me and Remus to keep quiet about you to Harry." Explained Sirius as he looked down at Harry who had not moved since been placed in the bed.

"Fucking old bastard will pay for taking me away from my brother." Spat Jessica as her eyes flashed in rage.

"Yeah he will." Agreed Sirius as he gulped the last of his tea. "Harry won't take it lying down, I almost feel sorry for Dumbledore, when Harry catches up with him, he will unleash his rage on him."

"Good, no more than he deserves." Said Jessica with a yawn. "I hope he tears him limp from limp, anyway I'm going to bed." Jessica stood up, before leaning over Harry and kissing him on the forehead after which she left the room kissing Sirius on the cheek as she passed him.

"Night." Sirius called to her retreating back to, which she waved her hand as she closed the door. "Well pup, that's one loyal sister you've got there, I feel sorry for any girl who breaks your heart." Sirius grinned before leaning down and kissing Harry on the forehead, before he too left the room for his bed.

Over the next two weeks, Harry would stay in his magical coma. Madam Pomfrey would check on him daily, giving him a potion to counter-act his Malnutrition. They discovered that his short, skinny frame was due to the Dursleys not feeding him correctly whilst he was growing up. Madam Pomfrey explained that she had been suspicious of Harry suffering from under nutrition. In the Wizarding world, under nutrition stunts the growth and magical-core, as Harry had already proven to be a powerful wizard; Sirius and Jessica were able to appreciate just how powerful he was. Being undernourished and still being able to cast a corporal _Patronus_ charm powerful enough to drive off over one hundred Dementor's at the age of thirteen was evidence to that.

At first, Jessica and Sirius did not quite understand Malnutrition, so Madam Pomfrey had giving them a book that explained it a lot better.

 _Under nutrition_ __

 _Malnutrition occurs in people who are either undernourished or over nourished. Under nutrition is a consequence of consuming too few essential nutrients or using or excreting them more rapidly than they can be replaced. Infants, young children, and teenagers need additional nutrients. So do women who are pregnant or breastfeeding. Nutrient loss can be accelerated by diarrhoea, excessive sweating, heavy bleeding (haemorrhage), or kidney failure. Age-related illnesses and conditions, excessive dieting, food allergies, severe injury, serious illness, a lengthy hospitalisation, or substance abuse can restrict nutrient intake._ __

 _It is vitally important that witches and Wizards receive the correct essential nutrients as too few can stunt growth in both body and magical-core. A child who had not received the correct nutrients will be prone to be becoming more tired more quickly than a child who has received the correct nutrients._ __

 _The effects on the magical-core can be severe. An undernourished magical-core can produce sloppy magic, where the witch or wizard has to concentrate twice as much as others to be able to perform magic. An undernourished core can also turn volatile, exploding outwards when the witch or wizards emotions are running high. Some cases have been known to force the magical maturity to occur earlier than would be normal or safe to do so. The last reported case was of a young French witch who had suffered from Under nutrition, it was reported that she hit her magical maturity aged 14. Due to her body been undernourished, she died during the magical coma stage of the magical maturity._ _  
_  
After reading the book, Sirius and Jessica understood just what under nutrition did to a witch or wizard. The only thing that made them nervous was the fact that the last person to enter their magical maturity early had died. Therefore, every time someone visited Harry, Sirius or Jessica, most times both, always joined him or her.

Nobody had been informed that Harry was going through his magical maturity, all anyone was told was that he was recovering from extreme magical exhaustion. Dumbledore had tried to visit Harry but after the first time in which he was caught trying to find out what was wrong with Harry he had been ejected from the room by Sirius at wand point and the other two times he tried to visit he was met by Sirius's wand in his face.

With Harry been force-fed Malnutrition potions and his magic growing, his body began growing until it was the size he would have reached naturally had he been fed correctly growing up. The end result was that he topped out at 5"11, 174 pounds, so it was two weeks after he had entered his magical maturity that Harry awoke to the voices of Sirius and Jessica talking quietly.

"How come he's grown so tall, was dad that tall at fourteen?" Jessica asked as she ate her sandwich.

"No, James was a short-ass until his fifteenth birthday and he hit a growth-spurt." Sirius Answered as he to ate a sandwich.

"How about mum?" neither of them noticed Harry coming round as they were facing each other across his bed as they talked.

"She was about your height until she hit 16 when she had a growth-spurt and she ended up at 5"8." Sirius answered after wolfing down the last of his sandwich. They fell silent for a time as Harry lie pretending to be out cold before he got an evil mental grin.

" **BOO**." Harry yelled out as he opened his eyes. The result ended with Harry laughing his ass off while Jessica and Sirius fell out of their chairs with screams of fright.

"Harry, don't do that." Yelled Jessica as she picked herself up off the floor and retook her seat.

"Sorry." Harry snickered as he sat up in his bed with a large smile on his face.

"No you're not." Laughed Sirius as he sat back in his chair with a grin on his face.

"You're right I'm not sorry." Harry laughed after taking a drink of Jessica's orange juice.

"So Harry, how are you feeling?" Jess asked as she took Harry's hand into hers.

"Like I could run ten mile and not get out of breath." Harry grinned as he looked at his sister and godfather. "So what happened to me, one minute I was feeling a rage like never before, the next I wake up hearing you two talking?"

Over the next five minutes, Jess and Sirius explained how he had entered his magical maturity after his magic had exploded outwards in his rage. How he was the first wizard since Voldemort and Dumbledore to enter magical maturity early and survive, and how he was a lot younger than they were. They also explained about his under Malnutrition that had caused him to be short and scrawny before Madam Pomfrey had force-fed him Malnutrition potions and his magic growing, causing him to hit the right height that he should have been.

"Has Remus returned from his hunting?" Harry asked causing two jaws to drop.

"How did you know about that?" Jess asked after pulling herself together.

"Whilst I was out I would hear bits and pieces of people talking to me and around me." Explained Harry to which Sirius and Jess nodded.

"Well no, but he sent an owl yesterday stating that he's on his way back and should be here later tonight." Sirius said with a dark look on his face.

"Did he say whether he had caught Wormtail or not." Asked Jess with raised eyebrows at Sirius' look.

"No he didn't that's why Sirius is in a mood." Answered Harry with a grin before Sirius could speak up.

"Yes well I want to know if I'm finally going to be free to chat up chicks in Diagon Alley." Pouted Sirius as he stood up. "Anyway I'll let Pomfrey know you're awake." With that, he left the room leaving the twins to talk.

"So did you always know about me?" Harry asked wondering if he was the only one of them who had not been told about the other.

"No, Dumbledore only told me the same day he told you." Jess answered with a sigh. "I grew up in an orphanage in Milwaukee Wisconsin and attended Great Lakes Magical institute."

"Do you know why Sirius or Remus never told us?" Harry asked hoping that she knew so he would not have to unload on the two marauders.

"Dumbledore convinced them that it was for the best until we were ready." They both got equally dark looks on their faces.

"He will pay with his life for splitting us up." Snarled Harry in a quiet voice to make sure nobody heard him. "Once I destroy Voldemort, I'll be going after Dumbledore."

"And I'll be with you 100%." Said Jess as she kissed the back of Harry's hand with a small smile on her face. Just then, Sirius returned with Madam Pomfrey.

"Well it's good to see you awake Mr. Potter." Smiled Madam Pomfrey before she removed her wand and began scanning Harry for a few minutes.

"Well how long will I be restricted to my bed this time?" Harry asked with a grin.

"For once Mr. Potter, you will not be restricted to your bed at all since you are absolutely fine." Smiled Pomfrey as she replaced her wand in her apron. "Your magic has settled down and you have gotten over you're Malnutrition problem."

"Brilliant, I'm dying for a slash but I know better than to get out of bed before you ok it." Harry laughed as he got out of bed causing everyone to laugh aloud at his attire. Looking down, Harry saw the reason for their laughter. His normally black boxer shorts were bright pink with purple love hearts and puckering red lips. A bright red-faced Harry gave the V sign to his godfather as he tried to walk into the bathroom as manly as he could.

For the rest of the day Harry and Jessica laid on his bed listening to the wireless as they told each other of their lives growing up and their school years so far. Jessica told Harry what it was like growing up in an Orphanage, how she had been friends with her two roommates until the age of nine and they were both adopted (Jess had never been up for adoption because Dumbledore did not wish it). How she had not got along with her new roommate who moved in three months later. Jess told of her wonder and excitement of finding out she was a witch, how excited she was when she visited Crystal Alley for the first time which was one of four Alley's in the USA similar too Diagon.

She told of her Portkey ride to Great Lakes, which was hidden on the outskirts of Boston Massachusetts, looked like an abandoned Muggle three-floor factory building from the outside to Muggle's and any other witch or wizard who did not attend or work at the school. Jess then told of her four years attending Grate lakes where she became friends with her four roommates after they had been sorted into their houses. (They were sorted by sitting on chairs, which would decide which house to place the student in. There were four houses, the house names were Mayflower, Falmouth, Chicopee and Bay-State of which Jess had been sorted into) Jess then told how she was top of her class in Charms and transfiguration while been second or third in the rest. She also told Harry how he was the most famous living wizard in America, more famous than any of the Quidditch players or Dumbledore, Voldemort and Nicholas Flamel.

Harry then told his own story. How he had grown up living in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life. After which he had too physically restrain Jess from getting up and going to kill the Dursleys. How he had been forced to cook every meal. (Except Christmas, as Petunia wanted absolutely nothing to go wrong for Vernon and Dudley's Christmas dinners) How he had to clean every room daily, weed, mow the front, and back gardens. How he was beaten or smacked for anything that went wrong whether or not it was his fault. How their Aunt had broken a rolling pin and his arm after he had dropped a cake mixture when he was five. He also told how Vernon would sometimes come home drunk and proceed to beat him until one of them passed out or how Dudley and his friends played a game called "Harry-Hunting where they would chase him around the estate and beat him when and if they caught him.

He then told of his own wonderment at finding out he was a wizard and visiting Diagon Alley and Gringotts for the first time. His first train ride up to school, of meeting Ron and the Weasley twins and the rest of his friends. How he had been nervous about the sorting and wondering if he would even be placed in a house or sent back home saying there was a mistake. He then told of him and Ron rescuing Hermione form a troll on Halloween and the birth of the Golden-Trio. How they had accidentally found the huge three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor on the third floor; then how they suspected Snape wanted to steal the philosopher's stone. How they battled flying keys and huge chest boards before Harry finally confronted not Snape but a Quirrell possessed by Voldemort and his fight to save the stone and how their mother's love had burned Quirrell/Voldemort reducing him/it to ash. He also told of his becoming youngest Seeker in over a century and his love for flying been born.

He then described his second year; from his finding out, he was a Parselmouth to his fight against a fifty-foot Basilisk. He then went on to describe his third year in which he believed Sirius Black was out to murder him, how he met Remus and the Dementor's. How Remus had taught him how to protect himself against them using the _Patronus_ charm. He then told the events in the Shrieking shack and how it had come out that Sirius was innocent and the real traitor was Wormtail, how he and Hermione travelled back in time to save Sirius from capture.

Harry then told of his last year at Hogwarts, from the Quidditch World cup and Death Eater attack to the announcement of the Tri-wizard tournament. How he had been looking forward to watching the tournament with the other schools before been picked as a fourth champion. How he and Ron had had a falling out as Ron thought Harry had placed his name in the cup somehow and had not told him. How he out-flew a Hungarian Horntail in the first task, battled under-water demons in the second before fighting all kinds all creatures, puzzles and enchantments in the third task.

Harry then told of him and Cedric taking the Tri-wizard cup for a Hogwarts victory. How they had been Port-keyed to the graveyard where Wormtail killed Cedric, tied Harry to the headstone, and forced him to witness and take part in Voldemort's rebirth. How a reborn Voldemort had called his Death Eaters to his side before taunting Harry; how he had duelled Voldemort and their wands connecting and the ghosts of their parents had appeared out of Voldemort's wand and helped him to escape using the Portkey, taking Cedric's body with him as he did so. He then told of the unmasking of Barty Crouch Jr. Polyjuiced, as Alastor Moody all year had been responsible for his entry in the tournament and Voldemort's rebirth.

"Wow." Said an awestruck Jess after Harry had finished his life story. "My brother is a walking, talking living legend."

"Please don't call me that." Winced Harry as he looked at his watch that showed it was nearing dinnertime.

"Oh come on, after doing all that on top of Surviving a killing curse when we were babies even you have to admit you're a legend." Laughed Jess trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Doesn't mean I have to bloody like it." Muttered Harry causing Jess to laugh aloud as they both got up off the bed, before he walked into the bathroom.

"Right I don't know about you but I'm starving." Said Jess after she had been to the bathroom.

"Ah good idea sister-o-mine food." Grinned Harry as they headed for the door after he had turned off the wireless.

"Oh and Harry." Called Jess just before he entered the kitchen two minutes later. " _ **We will have our revenge on everyone who has wronged use."**_ Harry stood staring at Jess in shock after hearing her speak Parseltongue, before he grinned.

" _ **Dumbledore was wrong, Voldemort didn't give me the ability to talk with snakes**_." Harry ginned as he too spoke in Parseltongue.

"And yes they will pay in blood for what they have done to us." Harry and Jess then entered the kitchen to find the Weasley's and Sirius just sitting down to dinner. Sirius explained that they did not call them both for dinner as he wanted them to catch up with each other's lives and was not sure how long it would take and he did not want to interrupt any stories they might be telling.

Throughout the meal, Harry was caught up in the happenings of the Wizarding world, which was not much really. Hermione had gone on holiday to Jamaica with her parents. Ron told him how Bill and Charlie took him and Ginny to a Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons vs. Ballycastle Bats in which Chudley won 310-270 Causing Ron too be happier and more excited than ever before. They had even gotten to meet them after the match where they had given him and Ginny signed jerseys along with a picture each with the team.

"Cool, but you'll never beat The Prides." Ginned Harry who, despite Ron's best efforts was a Pride of Portree fan.

"We'll see, we play you next Saturday in the first of the knockout rounds for the Championship." Ron said before he and Harry entered a light banter of whose was the best team of the two. As people began finishing their dinners the door of the kitchen crashed open and a short fat man was thrown through the door followed seconds later by an evilly grinning Remus Lupin.

"Wormtail." Harry and Sirius hissed as they got a look at the whimpering man lying on the floor. His entrance caused all activity in the kitchen to stop and Harry, Jess and Sirius whip out their wands as they approached Wormtail. 

Peter Pettigrew began shaking from head-to-toe as he looked up into the hard cold faces of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry and Jessica Potter, all standing above him pointing their wands at him with hard cold faces.


	3. The Trial

Here we go chapter three, I still own nothing but the plot and any OC's. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, hope you continue to enjoy the story…

 **The trial**

"Wormtail." Harry and Sirius hissed as they got a look at the whimpering man lying on the floor. Their hiss caused all activity in the kitchen to stop and Harry, Jess, and Sirius whipped out their wands as they approached Wormtail.

Peter Pettigrew began shaking from head-to-toe as he looked up into the hard cold faces of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry and Jessica Potter, all standing above him pointing their wands at him with hard cold faces.

"H-Harry, S-Sirius." Whimpered Peter as he looked up at Harry and Sirius. "P-please forgive me." Wormtail sobbed as he threw himself at their feet.

"How dare you ask for forgiveness after what you've done?" Snarled Sirius as he kicked Wormtail away from him. "You sold James and Lily too Voldemort."

"I didn't mean to, the Dark Lord would have killed me if I didn't." sobbed Peter pitifully as he lay on his back looking at the twins and two marauders.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED." Roared Sirius as his eyes flashed and spittle at the corners of his mouth, the Weasleys flinched at his voice.

"Like we would have died for you." Spat Remus as he slammed the kitchen door shut and threw a locking charm at it.

"I gave you a free pass to atone for your sins." Harry said in a cold voice. "But instead you ran away like a coward." Wormtail flinched at his words as he sobbed louder.

"And then you killed Cedric Diggory before bringing Voldemort back to power." Spat Jess in disgust as she looked upon the sobbing man.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you where you lay." Sirius said as he levelled his wand at Peter's heart. Molly looked about to speak up, but the glare from Remus told her to hold her tongue.

"I-I can tell you secrets of the Dark Lord." Whimpered Peter pathetically as he sat up with a sob.

"Oh don't worry Wormtail, by the time we're done you'll be singing Voldemort's secrets." Remus spat before kicking Peter in the face, busting if not breaking his nose as he fell back on his back.

"P-please…" Sobbed Peter as he held his hands over his bleeding nose.

Harry walked up to the sobbing man before squatting down and grabbing him by the throat. "Because of you, my sister and I grew up orphans, not even knowing the other existed, why should I show you any mercy?" he began to squeeze Peter's throat.

"That's enough." Spoke Molly Weasley loudly as Peter's face began turning purple however, Harry either did not hear her or did not care as he continued to squeeze Peter's neck.

"Let him go Harry." Said Ginny from the table, Harry ignored her too.

"HARRY." Shouted Ron as Peter slowly began turning blue.

"Stop him." Said Bill as he turned to look at Jess, Sirius, and Remus who were watching Harry. "He'll be arrested for murder otherwise." That seemed to do it as Jess walked up behind Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go Harry." Jess spoke quietly in Harry's ear.

"He needs to pay." Said Harry as he finally released Peter who began gasping while trying to get some air back in his body.

"And he will pay." Said Jess as she helped Harry up. "But killing him is letting him get of the easy way." She steered him over to the table and sat him down in a chair across from the red-haired twins.

"She's right mate." Spoke Fred as he poured a glass of Pumpkin juice for Harry. "He needs to stand trial for what he's done." He passed the glass to Harry before sitting back in his chair.

"That way he goes to Azkaban and Sirius can be a free man again." Said George to the nodded agreement from Harry as Jess sat next to him.

"Right, I'll go call the Auror's then." Said Molly when she was sure nothing else was going to happen, Remus and Sirius had calmed down and watching over a tightly bound Peter. Ten minutes later a squad of six Auror's came tumbling out of the kitchen fire followed by Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge.

"Sirius Black." Shouted Fudge when he caught sight of the escaped convict. "Auror's arrest him." The six Auror's quickly drew their wands and pointed them at Sirius, who grinned at them before pointing down at Peter still lying on the floor.

"Minister, Madam Bones its Peter Pettigrew." Said a grey haired Auror after following where Sirius was pointing and spotting the rat-like man.

"What that's impossible." Sputtered Fudge as he came bustling forwards. "Pettigrew's de…" he trailed off as he too looked upon the alive Peter Pettigrew.

"I don't mean to gloat." Began Harry as he made his way over to the group and grinned at Fudge. "But I fucking told you so; ok yeah I do mean to gloat." Sirius snorted at their dumb-founded expressions.

"Maybe now you'll give me the trail I was denied all those years ago." Grinned Sirius as Fudge looked at him.

"Just because Pettigrew's alive doesn't prove anything." Spat Fudge as he glared at Sirius who just continued to grin at him.

"Of course it does, it proves that Sirius did not kill him as was first thought." Remus said with a wolfish grin as he threw an arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"So what, he still betrayed the Potter's to You-know…" that was as far as he got before Harry spoke over him.

"Admit it Fudge, the Ministry fucked up and placed an innocent man in prison without a trail I might add." Harry said speaking loudly over Fudge.

"What do you mean without a trail?" Asked Amelia Bones speaking up for the first time as she looked between Harry and Sirius.

"Fudge here and his then boss Crouch threw me in Azkaban without a trail." Said Sirius as he glared at Fudge.

"Is this true Fudge." Asked Amelia as she stared hard at Fudge who began squirming under her intense gaze.

"I-i-i-it was Crouch's idea, said there was no need for a trail as all evidence pointed to Black, waste of tax payers money he said." Fudge rambled trying to worm his way out of it. However, Amelia seemed to grow angrier as he spoke.

"Auror's arrest Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Cornelius Fudge." Commanded Amelia causing the six Aurors all grab onto one of the people mentioned (two each) before placing magical handcuffs on them and marching them towards the fireplace and back to the Ministry.

"You shall be sent notice of the trails in the next few days and some of you may be called as witnesses." Said Amelia before she turned back to the fireplace and followed the Auror's and Prisoners back to the Ministry.

"Well I think it's time you kids were in bed." Spoke Molly five minutes after the Auror's had left.

"I don't think so its 8:30." Snorted Harry as he began making himself a drink of coffee.

"I don't care what time it is there's an Order meeting in half an hour and you all need to be in bed before it starts." Molly said firmly as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry.

"There's a tea party is there." Commented Harry in a fake bright voice. "Good, it's time Dumbledore answered for his sins." At this, his face turned Dark.

"It is not your place to question Albus Dumbledore." Cried Molly in a shrill voice as she looked at Harry sternly.

"He took my sister away from me for thirteen years, so it is my place to question him." Harry's eyes flashed in anger as he spoke in a low harsh voice. Over the next half an hour Order Members began entering the kitchen as Molly tried to get Harry to leave, the youngest Weasley children had tried to stay but one look from their mother and they had fled to their rooms. Harry and Jess however would not budge and as it grew closer to the meeting starting Harry finally had enough.

"LOOK, you've got nothing else to say and you're repeating yourself so…"

"Bollocks." Jess said grinning as she finished Harry's sentence causing him and a few others to laugh uproariously.

"What seems to be the problem?" came the questioning voice of Albus Dumbledore as he entered the kitchen cutting off whatever Molly was about to say.

"Headmaster, the Potter's refuse to leave the kitchen after I have asked them to numerous times." Answered Molly before either Harry or Jess could open their mouths.

"What can you expect a Potter always thinks their above everyone else." Sneered Snape from beside the headmaster.

"I've seen people like you, but I had to pay admission." Jess said as she looked at Snape causing the younger people in the room to laugh quietly to themselves.

"All that you are, you owe to your parents. Why don't you send them a Knut and square the account?" Harry said causing people to stuff their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing to loudly.

"Judging by the old saying, "What you don't know can't hurt you, he's practically invulnerable." Jess said as to Harry causing Remus, Bill and Charlie to lose it and begin laughing aloud as Snape glared at the two.

"Learn from your parents' mistakes - use birth control." Snape snarled before Dumbledore could speak up and stop the insults.

"Please breathe the other way, you're bleaching my hair." As Harry said this Remus and the Weasley boys began howling with laughter.

"He can open his mail with that nose." Jess commented as Snape was quickly becoming puce with anger as Dumbledore finally spoke up.

"That's enough." Dumbledore said loudly with a stern look on his face however, Harry had to get one last insult in as he turned to his sister.

"The twinkle in his eyes is actually the sun shining between his ears." Harry said as Remus and the Weasley boys began crying with laughter.

"I SAID ENOUGH." Dumbledore shouted letting a little magic into his voice to so it echoed around the kitchen causing everyone to grow quiet and look at him while Harry and Jess continued to grin at him.

"Oh right, oh right keep your hair on." Grinned Harry whilst a few of the older members mumbled about respect.

"Now why don't you tell me why you and Miss Potter are still here when a meeting is about to start, which you are not allowed to be in." Dumbledore said in a firm voice.

"Well since I've nothing else to do I thought it was time you answered for your sins." Harry said in a hard voice as his face lost all humour

"I don't have any sins to answer for." Said a confused Dumbledore who was not used to people treating him the way Harry was.

"I beg to differ, how about splitting me and my sister up, or leaving me to live with the Dursleys." Harry said in a quiet but firm voice as he and Jess took seats to show they were not leaving until they got answers.

"I explained the reason for leaving you with your aunt and uncle." Replied Dumbledore with a sigh as he took a seat.

"Yeah, some shit about blood protection." Said Harry as he glared at Dumbledore. "And why did you take my sister away from me?"

"Because you're aunt and uncle refused to take both of you in and as you were the one to stop Voldemort I feared the Death Eaters would come after you more." Dumbledore explained in a tired voice as though he had answered the question a dozen times.

"That still does not explain why I've only just found out about her though." Harry spat at the headmaster who looked down but did not answer Harry.

"Are you going to tell us why you kept us apart?" Jess asked the headmaster who continued to say silent whilst he looked at his lap.

"Fine, you want to be a bastard then watch how much of a bastard I can be." Harry spat at the headmaster before getting out of his seat and making his way to the kitchen door followed by Jess.

Silence dominated the kitchen after Jess had slammed the door behind them. People looked at each other unsure of what to do or say, however it was McGonagall who broke the silence.

"Why did you split them up Albus?" McGonagall asked quietly when nobody else seemed willing to do so.

"I did it for the greater good." Dumbledore Answered finally looking up from staring at his lap.

"That's it, that's your reason." Remus said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"It's the truth." Said Dumbledore in a firm voice as he looked at the werewolf.

"Maybe it is but you will have to think of something better than that before Harry forgives you." Remus said in a confident sounding voice.

"Harry will calm down and see that everything I did was for the greater good." Dumbledore said in a smooth voice.

"You truly believe that?" Remus asked.

"I do."

"Then you do not know Harry Potter at all." Commented Remus in a tense voice. "Mark my words Headmaster; Harry will not take this lying down."

"What can Potter do?" Snape asked in sneering voice.

"A lot more than any of us know, Harry Potter is the most dangerous teen on the planet none of us know what he is truly capable off." Remus said with conviction. After which the meeting began, the main topic of discussion was of Remus capturing Pettigrew and the trails to come. Nothing much was really achieved.

Monday rolled around and Harry and Jess were getting ready to head to the Ministry, Courtroom 10 for Peter and Sirius' trial. They had received the summons the night before along with the Weasley's and Remus. Putting on his custom made black, Acromantula silk Ralph Lauren suit, inspected himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair was behaving itself today, more than usual, and without his glasses, it made for a very handsome, aristocratic image. He had gotten Muggle contact lenses on Saturday when Remus to took him and Jess into London and Diagon Alley. As he came out of his bathroom, Jess entered his room dressed in Emerald Green Acromantula silk dress robes that brought out her eyes wonderfully and went very well with her dark red hair.

"You look beautiful." Harry smiled, as he looked Jess over.

"You look very handsome yourself." Smiled Jess as she took in what he was wearing. "No tie?"

"No, I'm going for the rich casual look." Answered Harry with a grin, he had left the top two buttons of his shirt undone. "Ready to go?"

Floo-ing into the Atrium at 9:15am, with the Weasley's and Remus they had fifteen minutes to get to the courtroom. So after having their wands checked, they headed for the lifts. At 9:25, they entered and found seats. Harry looked around, and noticed that the full Wizengamot attended, and the public seating area was completely full, including at least one representative from all the major news agencies. At exactly 9:30, Sirius and Peter were brought into the courtroom escorted by six Auror's. They both had on magical handcuffs and after been placed in chairs in the middle of the courtroom they were bound to their seats.

Amelia Bones was presiding over the trial representing the Ministry as acting Minister, to her right sat Dumbledore as Head of the Wizengamot and would be the one to read out the verdict at the end of the trail.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. We are here to try Lord Sirius Black and Mr. Peter Pettigrew for multiple charges." Amelia began as she stood from her seat. "Administer the Veritaserum to Lord Black." Amelia said as she motioned the ministry potions master forward. After the potion was administered and had taken effect, she began the questioning.

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?" Amelia Asked as everyone went quiet and leaned forward slightly.

"No." answered Sirius in a monotone voice. Buzzing began in the courtroom at his answer as people began whispering to each other.

"Who was the Keeper?" Amelia asked once she had gotten silence.

"Peter Pettigrew." The buzzing began again as Harry and Jess smiled.

"Why did you allow people to believe you were the keeper?" the room went silent once more, as everyone wanted to know the answer to this.

"Because we wanted to throw Voldemort off, have him come after me instead." Sirius Answered causing the buzzing of voices to start up again.

"Did you kill the thirteen Muggle's as you were accused?" Amelia asked after regaining silence.

"No." answered Sirius into the silence.

"Who did and what happened?" Amelia asked.

"Peter Pettigrew killed them when he shot a blasting curse at a gas pipe behind him, before cutting off his finger and transforming into his rat animagus form and escaping down a sewer drain." Answered Sirius after which the courtroom exploded in loud voices.

"SILENCE" yelled Amelia as she banged her gravel gaining silence after a few moments. She then turned to the Wizengamot members.

"You have heard his testimony under Veritaserum, please make you're verdicts." The Wizengamot threw up a silencing bubble before they began speaking among themselves. After five minutes, the bubble came down as Dumbledore stood from his chair.

"Chief warlock, have you reached a verdict?" Amelia asked Dumbledore.

"We have Madam Bones." Replied Dumbledore.

"Please read your verdict."

"On the charge of betraying James and Lily Potter leading to their deaths, we find the accused Sirius Black, not Guilty." Dumbledore read from a piece of Parchment.

"On the Charge of murdering thirteen Muggle's we find the accused Sirius Black not guilty." Dumbledore continued into the silent courtroom.

"On the charge of breaking out of Azkaban Prison we find the accused Sirius Black Guilty and issue a fine of two hundred Galleons, to be taken from the 12 Million Galleons that we are awarding him for his unlawful imprisonment." Dumbledore sat down to the buzzing of the courtroom as Harry, Jess and Remus waited for Bones to make it official.

"Lord Black you are free to go." Amelia banged her Gravel.

"YES." Cheered Harry, Jess, Remus and the Weasley children as Harry vaulted over the barrier and onto the courtroom floor as Sirius was released from his bindings.

"You're free." Laughed Harry as he embraced Sirius in a bear hug.

"Free as a bird." Laughed Sirius as he hugged Harry just as tightly as photographers took pictures of the two while reporters scribbled on their notebooks. As they released each other, they made their way into the gallery to watch Peter's questioning. As he walked, Sirius had his confident swagger back, his charming mischievous smile plastered on his face. They watched as the same questions were asked off Peter while under the potion. The spectators seemed to grow angrier with him as he answered positively for each question.

"On 24 June, of this year did you bring the Dark Lord Voldemort back to power?" As Amelia asked the question, the courtroom fell silent after the usual screams of fright at hearing the Dark Lords name spoke aloud.

"Yes." Answered Pettigrew in his monotone voice causing most of the spectators, reporters and most of the ministry workers to go pale with freight.

"How did you bring him back?" Amelia asked in whisper as she too had gone pale at the thought of another war with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Using a ritual under the Dark Lords instruction." Answered Pettigrew into the silence.

"Where is the Dark Lord now?" Amelia said after a few moments in which nobody moved.

"Right here." Came a cold hissing voice from the back of the courtroom that caused everyone to freeze in terror. " _Avada Kedavra."_ Time seemed to stop as the sickly green of the killing curse shot at Albus Dumbledore.

End of chapter

how's that for a cliff-hanger?" I know my courtroom trail was not much but I think I did ok with it, what about you the readers. Next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow depending which country, you live in… please review and continue to read my little story.


	4. Battle in the Courtroom

_Chapter 4, already! Oh here we go Battle time peeps, Once more, I only own the plot and OC's, thanks for all the great reviews everyone._

 **Battle in the Courtroom**

"How did you bring him back?" Amelia asked in whisper as she too had gone pale at the thought of another war with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Using a ritual under the Dark Lord's instruction." Answered Pettigrew into the silence.

"Where is the Dark Lord now?" Amelia said after a few moments in which nobody moved.

"Right here." Came a cold hissing voice from the back of the courtroom that caused everyone to freeze in terror. " _Avada Kedavra_." Time seemed to stop as the sickly green of the killing curse shot at Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had stood from his chair and whipped out his wand as soon as he had heard Voldemort speak. As he watched the killing curse come towards him, he was a little surprised that Voldemort had not attacked Harry straight away. Then again, he was surprised the Dark Lord had attacked at all. He quickly waived his wand in the air conjuring a slab of steel into the path of the killing curse. There was a resounding crack as the curse broke the slab in two but the curse was stopped. After stopping the deadly curse, he surprisingly for a man his age vaulted over the rail and landed nimbly on his feet before he walked towards the approaching Dark Lord.

"Hello Tom, I'm surprised to see you here today." Commented Dumbledore in a voice one might use when bumping into a friend in a shop or pub.

"Don't call me that old man." Hissed Voldemort completely ignoring everything else Dumbledore had said. " _Crucio_." however, Dumbledore casually side-stepped the torture curse allowing it to pass harmlessly by him before it cracked the seating stands of the Wizengamot members, who had all taken refuge under their seats as a battle broke out in the courtroom.

" _Expelliarmus_." Voldemort sneered as he batted Dumbledore's disarming curse to the side.

"Come now Albus, we are not in Hogwarts now." Voldemort hissed at the headmaster.

" _Sectumsempra_." shouted Voldemort as he made a slashing motion with his wand.

" _Eaque Subsisto_." A dark blue Shield burst in front of Dumbledore seconds before the dark cutting curse would have struck his midsection.

" _Attonitus_." A crimson red spell shot out of Dumbledore's wand however, Voldemort blocked the advanced stunning spell with barely a wave of his wand.

" _Avada_ _Kedavra_." Shouted Voldemort into the fast-paced duel.

" _Avis_." Dumbledore quickly conjured a raven to take the killing curse. Voldemort and the Headmaster began trading spells faster and faster each trying to get the upper hand or find a weak spot in the others defences.

As Dumbledore and Voldemort began Duelling, the Aurors and Order members began battling the Death Eaters who came with Voldemort. As such, Hestia Jones found herself locked in a duel against Lucius Malfoy, identifiable by his long blonde hair around his shoulders.

" _Stupefy_." Hestia fired her spell slightly to the left hoping Lucius would try dodging it by jumping to the left; however, he dodged to the right completely missing her spell.

" _Reducto_ " Malfoy was proving his disregard for human life as he aimed the blasting hex right at Hestia's head.

" _Protego_." The shield charm burst in front of her stopping the blasting hex with only seconds before it had smashed her in the face.

" _Sectumsempra_ " Lucius grinned victoriously as his cutting curse ripped through Hestia's shield and shoulder causing the witch to drop her wand in pain. " _Reducto_ " Hestia screamed in pain as her left knee blasted apart and she fell to the floor on her back.

Lucius looked upon the fallen women with no remorse as he levelled his wand at her. " _Avada_ _Kedavra_." Seconds later and the life was ripped from Hestia's body as it slumped back. Lucius turned to go find another victim.

Harry watched as Voldemort and Dumbledore began to do battle, and the Death Eaters fired Killing curses into the public gallery before they engaged the Aurors in the room and Order members. He saw a Death Eater with his back towards him and took aim with his wand forgetting for a moment that his magic was too powerful for the wand to handle.

" _Stupefy_." However, instead of the bright red of the stunning spell shooting out of his wand, his wand shattered into dozens of pieces. Harry looked at the handle of his wand in his hand in disbelief, he could not believe his wand had shattered and was now laying in pieces on the floor.

" _Crucio_." Looking up at the shout of an unforgivable curse Harry saw that the Death Eater with his back to him had placed a little girl under the torture curse. His eyes lit up with an inner fire of rage as the girl could not have been more than six or seven.

Stalking towards the sick bastard as he laughed at the girls screams, Harry came up behind him and punched him in the back of the head causing his head to snap forward and him to lose concentration of the spell. As the turned to face him, Harry ripped the wand out of his hand and threw it away before they began grappling with their fists.

Harry grunted at the man punched him in the face; he shook his head before punching the man in the face in response. Back and forth, they traded punches, staggering back a few paces as they were hit before responding with a punch of their own. Each of the fighters faces were covered in cuts and bruises with blood leaking down their faces.

Harry punched the man in the jaw with so much force that they both fell to the ground, however, Harry recovered first and began raining punches on the man's body. He relentlessly punched the man in the ribs, stomach, groin and legs. Blow after blow, he did not care that the man had fallen unconscious as he continued to punch him.

As Harry was grappling with the Death Eater, Jess was duelling with a man who had to be three times her size in body weight. From the descriptions Harry had given her, she would have guessed he was either Crabbe Sr. or Goyle Sr. As a child growing up she had taken part in ballet dance lessons at her Muggle primary school, as such she was able to easily dance out of the way of the Death Eaters spells as she fired back her own. As the duel became faster she knew she had to end it quickly before she tired out or made a mistake that would cost her life. As they traded spells, she spotted a chair lying a few feet behind the Death Eater.

" _Accio_ chair." Crabbe or Goyle paused shortly wondering stupidly why she had shouted that. Seconds later, he found out as the chair smashed him in the back causing him to stagger a few feet forwards and into the path of Jess's stunning spell.

"Phew." Said Jess as she wiped her eyebrows that had a light sheen of sweet. Looking around the room, she saw the Death Eaters battling the Aurors and the few remaining Order Members who had come to the trail. Looking at the ground, she saw dozens of unmoving bodies, mainly of the Public and Aurors and Order members. There were only around six unmoving Death Eaters around the room. Looking to her left she saw that the Dark Lord and Dumbledore were still battling, looking around more she spotted Harry standing back up from the ground, his face bloody and battered. At his feet lay an unmoving Death Eater who was missing his mask, his face as battered and bloody as Harry's was. She watched as he crouched down and helped a young girl into a crouching position, before he pointed to an open door that had a path free. Seconds later the girl gave him a quick hug before she fled out of the door; seconds before more Aurors came running in.

Jess watched as Harry stood back up, looking around the room before their eyes locked. She could see the faintest bit of craziness in his eyes that you only get in a good old punch up, She did not know how long they stood staring at each other, it could have been an hour or only seconds before he slightly nodded his head and went looking for another Death Eater to fight. She herself looked around for another Death Eater to duel.

As the fighting broke out, Sirius spotted a Death Eater release Peter from his chair and grabbing his wand, that Moony had passed him after he had been declared innocent. He growled deep in his throat as he stalked towards the traitor, Peter would not escape justice again.

" _Stupefy_." The Death Eater who had freed Peter slumped to the floor.

"Trying to escape justice again Wormtail." Sirius spat at the rat like man as he _leveled_ his wand at the traitor. "Well not today, not again." He began pulling up every hateful memory he had of the man in front of him, from his betrayal of James and Lily, from his murdering the thirteen Muggle's and framing him and lastly he thought about how he had caused Harry and Jess to grow up without parents and each other.

"S-Sirius P-please…" whimpered Pettigrew pathetically as he watched the hate and anger building in Sirius' eyes.

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA**_." Sirius yelled the curse for the first time after his hate and anger had built up and begged for release. He watched as the sickly green curse shot out of his wand and flew at the wide-eyed rat of a man. Before Wormtail was able to do anything other than stare in shock, the curse smashed into his chest, ripping the life from his body as he fell bonelessly to the floor.

"That was for you Prongs." Sirius said before he moved off in search of another Death Eater scumbag, he did not have to look far, as he spotted Fenrir Greyback.

"More payback time." Whispered Sirius as he began stalking towards the most savage Werewolf in English history.

All around the room Death Eaters did battle with the Aurors; it may have only been just under two months since the Dark Lord's return but the Death Eaters were working like a well-oiled machine once more as they cut down Aurors without mercy.

" _Protego_ _Maximus_." Shouted Remus Lupin as a killing curse missed him and exploded on the wall next to him, throwing brick and dust everywhere.

At the front of the courtroom, Voldemort and Dumbledore were beginning to tire out after throwing so much magic at each other.

" _Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort glanced around at the carnage as Dumbledore once more blocked the killing curse. "Well it seems that my Death Eaters win again." Voldemort cackled evilly as he blocked a cutting curse.

"It's not over yet Tom." Replied Dumbledore as he threw another cutting curse at the Dark Lord.

"Oh I think it is." Replied Voldemort as he threw another killing curse at Dumbledore. "My Death Eaters have caused enough Death and Destruction for now." He reached beneath his robes, grasping a skull on a necklace. "Activate." With that, Voldemort and every Death Eater still standing and alive vanished from the courtroom.

Dumbledore looked around the room after Voldemort and the Death Eaters left. He gazed sadly at the fifty or so unmoving bodies lying on the ground, mainly Aurors and members of the public, hardly any black cloaks and white masks of the Death Eaters.

"So much death." Dumbledore muttered to himself as he gazed sadly round. "All because one man wanted to prove a point." He began helping the injured along with the other fighters.

"By my count we only got seven Death Eaters." Said Remus Lupin as he came up to the aged Headmaster a half hour later. "We lost twelve Order Members, twenty two Aurors and eighteen members of the public were killed." Dumbledore seemed to age ten years as Remus finished giving his report.

"Harry was right; we are not ready to fight another war with Voldemort." Dumbledore murmured sadly to himself. "They slaughtered us in less than half an hour."

"Why did he attack in the first place?" Remus asked as Sirius came up to them.

"Voldemort wanted to make a point." Replied Dumbledore tiredly.

"What point?" Sirius asked.

"That just because people believed he was dead does not make it true." Dumbledore replied in a quiet voice. "Pointless really." With that, he began walking away.

"Order meeting tonight." Remus called after the headmaster who just nodded his head as he slowly walked away.

"I told you, you all stood no chance at winning." Said Harry quietly as he and Jess came up behind the two marauders.

"I know, I didn't really believe it until now." Commented Sirius as Remus nodded his head. Slowly they began making their way out of the courtroom as Medi-witches came streaming through the door.

"Where are the Weasley's?" Jess asked, as she did not see them anywhere in the room.

"Molly and Arthur got Ron and Ginny out of the room as the soon as the battle kicked off." Answered Remus as he pushed a button calling a lift down.

"Nice to know they tried to get us out." Said Harry sarcastically as the lift doors clanged open.

"You were busy sparing with that Death Eater." Sirius said as they piled into the lift and he pushed a button for the Atrium.

"Yeah but still they could have at least tried to get us out." Said Jess agreeing with Harry.

"And it's nice to know that I'm a seventh son only when there's no danger." Harry snorted as the lift doors opened once more to show Ministry workers running back and forth. "Now I'm going home before the reporters and Aurors get organized and begin asking me pointless questions." With that, he headed towards the fireplaces.

"But the Aurors will need to ask us questions to help with their investigations." Remus called as they followed Harry to the fireplaces.

"What's for them to investigate, Voldemort and his Death Eaters showed up, slaughtered a whole bunch of people then fucked off, investigation over." Said Harry moodily as he grabbed a pinch of Floo-powder.

 **31 July**

Harry was having a lie-in on his fifteenth birthday. Today was not only his and Jess's birthday but the day their parents will was to be read, the will reading was not until noon and as it was only half ten he was still asleep. Since he was still asleep, he did not hear his door slowly open nor did he see Jess, Sirius and Remus tiptoe into the room.

A silently giggling Sirius put a finger over his lips in the world known shushing sign as he crept towards the top of Harry's bed. Leaning over the bed, he brought his mouth inches away from his godson's ear before he took a deep breath and almost burst out laughing when a mental picture of his godsons' soon-to-be scared face passed his minds-eye.

"WAKE-UP." Sirius bellowed in Harry's ear causing the teen to sit up with a girlish scream. Sirius, Jess and Remus began roaring with laughter as Harry fell out of his bed in a tangle of covers.

"Sirius you stupid git." Harry shouted as he finally wrestled his way out of the covers and stood up.

"He's not stupid; he's possessed by a retarded ghost." Said Remus causing everyone to laugh including Sirius for a minute.

"Hey." Pouted Sirius as he realized Remus was calling him retarded whilst the other three laughed at him.

"Anyway get showered and dressed Harry, we're going out for a birthday lunch." Said Jess as she began walking back towards the door.

"Lunch but I haven't even had breakfast yet." Harry called after her.

"You should have gotten you're lazy ass out of bed earlier then." Jess laughed as Harry threw a pillow at her as she ducked out of the room.

"Come on you two out, you don't want to see me naked and get jealous." Harry said as he went over to his chest of draws for clean socks and boxers and a towel. Remus and Sirius snorted in laughter as they left Harry to do this thing.

A half hour later found a freshly showered and dressed Harry entering the kitchen. He was dressed in a creamy-white short-sleeved t-shirt with an eagle printed on the front, with born-to-fly written across the back, with mid blue vintage wash with heavy blasting for worn look straight leg jeans by Replay. A pair of black Reebok classics finished the look. Harry looked around the kitchen and only saw his sister, godfather and "uncle".

"Just us four then." Harry asked as he made his way over to the cooler and crabbed a can of coke as he had insisted that Sirius buy some instead of just pumpkin juice and Butterbeer.

"Yeah the Weasley's will join us later when we have a small birthday party for the two of you." Commented Remus.

 **Gringotts, wills and inheritance office**

as the clock struck noon, Harry, Jess, Sirius and Remus entered the Wills office at Gringotts to find an old goblin sitting at a dark oak round table. As they took seats, the Goblin picked up four pieces of Parchment and handed them one each along with a self-inking quill.

"My name is Artemis, these are written Oaths that you must sign to prove you are who you say you are." The Goblin said, the four quickly signed their names on the parchment before passing them back to Artemis who nodded his satisfaction. After placing the parchment on his desk, he opened a draw and pulled out a red folder and small sized black marble box.

"Now then on with the will reading." Said Artemis as he opened the folder and began reading aloud. He like all Goblin's hated beating around the bush and time wasting, time is money after all.

 _"I James David Potter and I Lilly Rose Potter do hereby declare this as our last will and testament and declare all others void as of now"_ __

 _"First to Remus John Lupin we leave you the sum of 2 million galleons and the apartment in downtown London, along with 1'000 Galleon's a month to help raise the twins along with Sirius."_ __

 _"Secondly to Sirius Black we leave you the sum of 2 million galleons, along with 1'000 galleons to help raise the twins with Remus."_ __

 _"Thirdly we leave our daughter Jessica the sum of 15 million galleons and Potter manor in Dublin Ireland."_ __

 _"And lastly we leave our son Harry the sum of 20 million galleons and head of house Potter status along with Slytherin Manor in Scotland."_ __

 _We are directly descended from Salazar Slytherin unlike that idiot who calls himself Lord Voldemort; he is a distant cousin of the Slytherin family. A true Slytherin hides their true colours, which is why the Potter family has been in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for the last four hundred years._ __

 _These are our last wishes if we cannot be with our children. If Sirius and Remus are unable to look after the twins they are to go to their godmother Alice Longbottom, if Alice is unavailable then they should be placed with a willing magical family or an Orphanage. Under NO circumstances is Petunia Dursley to gain custody of the twins._ __

 _Signed_ __

 _Lord and Lady James Potter_ __

 _Witnessed by Lord Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin_

"Here is your head of house ring Lord Potter." Said Artemis as he passed a shell-shocked Harry a plain gold band ring.

"Twenty million." Whispered Harry as he stared at the ring in his hand. Suddenly he grinned as he looked from Jess to Sirius to Remus. "I am so building an empire of businesses." Jess grinned back at him while Sirius and Remus just looked at him blankly.

"Why would you want an empire with all that money?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows at the thought of working.

"Because when we've finished me and Jess will rule magical England." Grinned Harry to the nodded agreement of his sister.

"We want to own so much that if we close the shops for a day the whole of magical England comes to a standstill." Both Harry and Jess grinned at this.

"We'll be kings." Laughed Harry before looking at his sister. "Well king and Queen of Wizarding England." Sirius and Remus just stared at them in surprise and shock.

"Today marks the day of our rise to power, our rise to the top." Said Jess with Harry nodding along with her.

"And people will learn that nobody fucks with the Potter twins." Harry said causing everyone not named Potter to shiver. "When people are afraid of you, you can do anything."

"Remember that." Jess said as she and Harry looked into the eyes of their godfathers. They did not know it yet, but Remus and Sirius were staring into the eyes of the future absolute rulers of magical England.

End of chapter

Well what did you think? Please review…


	5. The Rest of the Summer

_Thanks for all the reviews._

 **The rest of the Summer**

After they had finished their business in Gringotts, mainly Harry and Jess becoming emancipated, thus allowing them to use magic outside of Hogwarts and allowing Harry to never return to the Dursleys. After visiting their vaults and getting a bottomless bag in which they could withdraw any amount of money straight from their vaults, the four headed into Diagon Alley.

"So, where to first." Sirius asked as they walked down the steps away from Gringotts.

"To sort out a wand or staff for me." Answered Harry quickly before anyone else could speak up. Over the last week or so, he had been trying to use wandless magic. So far, all he could do was levitate a feather an inch or so in the air.

"Then the best place for a custom wand or staff would be Baptista's the wandcrafter in Nocturne Alley." Replied Remus as he began leading the way with Sirius taking up the rear flank. As they made their way into the dark Alley, Harry could not help but remember the last time he was here, he was just glad he was been escorted this time as the Hags and other unsavoury folks seemed to shrink away from them. What Harry did not know was that Remus was allowing his wolf to show in his face, therefore his eyes were glowing bright amber, and his face took on a silent snarl.

About a hundred metres into the Alley, Remus opened a door on the left side. Following Remus inside, Harry and Jess found themselves in a dark shop with shelves upon shelves filled with wand boxes and ingredients to make the wands.

"I think with the war to come we should all get a custom wand." Commented Sirius to the silently nodded agreement of the others as Remus approached the counter in which a short, grey haired man stood behind.

"Welcome, my name is Baptista, the wandcrafter." Greeted the old man in a smooth voice as he bowed his head to them slightly.

"We are here to purchase a custom wand each, and Lord Potter may need a staff." Replied Remus cutting straight to the point but not rudely, as it sounds.

"Very good, who shall go first?" Baptista asked as he pulled a tape measure, parchment and a quill from under the counter.

"Ladies first I think." Said Sirius with a grin as he gently pushed Jess forwards ignoring the glare she sent his way.

"Very well milady." Baptista said absently coming around the counter as he began to measure Jess in various places. "Which is you're wand arm milady?" He asked this as he made some notes on the parchment.

"Right, Sir." Answered Jess after which Baptista made another note. Baptista finished his measurements and pulled out a piece of parchment with many numbers written all over it. He studied it for a moment and then pronounced, "I do believe that twelve and a fifth will suit you."

"My current wand is twelve inch." Commented Jess as she showed off her wand.

"Wand makers are not as precise about length as I am." Replied Baptista quietly. He pulled several small blocks of wood from a shelf and placed them on the counter.

"Hold these one at a time and tell me which one gives you the most enjoyable "feeling." He turned his attention to Harry. "While she's doing that, I'll measure you, milord."

After measuring Harry, referring to the parchment, measuring him again, re-referring to the parchment, and then some extra calculations, Baptista was able to come up with a wand size for Harry. "It'll be a very delicate balance based on your measurements and aura, but I believe that fifteen and a seventh will do nicely."

"I very nearly had to create a staff but I believe that a wand will work better for you." Baptista then turned and measured Remus and Sirius. Sirius ended up needing a twelve-inch wand while Remus would be better suited with thirteen and a fourth. After they had all had a chance to feel the blocks of wood, they held them in their hands for Baptista to make notes. Remus preferred the feel of the Cherry wood, Sirius the Lacewood and Jess went with Pecan wood.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting frustrated. Every single sample of wood felt dead and unresponsive. Finally, he gave up. "None of these suit me at all."

"Curious." Baptista whispered excitedly. He gingerly took a small pouch from a shelf, opened it, and gingerly placed a small selection of different samples before Harry. "Try these." He then turned his attention to the other three and had them pick up a ready-made wand in the wood of their choice with different wand cores. Sirius went with Phoenix feather core, while Remus chose a Dragon Heartstring core.

"Manticore Hair." Said Baptista as Jess picked up a wand containing the hairs. "Brilliant for charms and Battle." He then turned back to Harry who had finally found two woods that suited him.

Baptista picked them up. "Split personality eh? No wonder measuring you up was so hard."

"What are they?" asked Harry as everyone looked on in curiosity.

"Black Ash and Ivory, They're rarely used for wands, but when they are and suit the owner, they produce spectacular results." Baptista explained. "I rather think your wand will be my most challenging to craft." He then had Harry try wand cores straight of the bat as he did not have any Black ash and Ivory wands readymade. Harry did so and once again, he couldn't find anything that fitted him.

He sighed and Sirius patted him on the back encouragingly as Baptista tried to ease Harry's concerns. "Don't worry Milord, I've never found a person I couldn't make a wand for."

"Any special samples?" Harry asked wondering just what else was used in a wand.

"Yes very special." Baptista replied before he headed into the backroom of the shop. He returned a few minutes later carrying four boxes, which he placed on the counter. "Try these." After picking up each box, Harry found that each box seemed to suit him perfectly.

"I seem to suit all four boxes." Said Harry with a frown as he looked at Baptista, who he noticed was staring at him in awe and shock.

"Never would I have believed that these four cores would mix." Began Baptista in an awe filled voice. "The first is Pegasus Wing Feather." He said as he pointed to the box on the far left. "The second is Serpent Scale." Here he pointed to the second box. "Thirdly we have Griffin Claw." He paused then as he gulped excitedly. "And lastly we have Basilisk Fang." The other three all sucked in breathes as Harry grinned; never had a wand had two different woods with four different cores.

"I believe your wand milord will be the most powerful want to ever be created." Baptista whispered in awe. "Even more so than the legendary Elder wand." At his words all, four people's eyes widened in shock.

"More powerful than the unbeatable elder wand." Was the thought going through each of their minds.

"Now then, if that is all I shall get to work crafting you're wands." Baptista said as he gathered up all the parchment. "A good day to you all, I shall send you an owl when the wands are ready for collection." They all waived to him as they left the shop and headed back to Diagon Alley.

"Trust me to choose the wand cores that will create the most powerful wand ever made." Laughed Harry as they emerged into Diagon. Suddenly killing Voldemort did not look as hard as it did before he entered the wand crafter's shop. Oh sure he would have to train just as hard as he would have done with a normal wand but It did not seem as hard as before.

"Yes well nothing you ever do is normal." Sirius laughed lightly before they set off to do their shopping. They first visited Madam Malkin's where they all purchased formal and casual robes all made from the finest Acromantula silk. Not even the Malfoy's could afford to have all of their robes made from Acromantula silk but as Jess said, the twins were on their way to the top and what better way to show that than having the best made robes. Their school robes were also made from the same material. After leaving the clothes shop, Sirius led them into a shop that sold dragon armour. They each purchased full body armour that was to be worn under their robes like a second skin. They each purchased Lung Yu (Jade Dragon) native to China and the toughest Dragon in the world. Once they left the armoury, they went around the shops purchasing the twins school supplies. However, in Flourish and Blotts, Harry and Jess purchased more books than was needed for the school year. From books on the mind arts to books on Auror and hit-wizard training, Advanced Potions and anything to do with duelling.

After they have finished their purchases in Diagon Alley, they went out into Muggle London for more clothes shopping. After spending over two hours in Harrods and spending more money than this Author would, the left the shop and went into a sporting goods store, where they purchased everything they could. From Weights to running machines and Exercise Bikes to a BBE speedball set and a punch bag with boxing clothes each. When asked why these were necessary Remus replied.

"A good duellist is also a fast and healthy duellist." Remus answered with a wolfish grin. "Plus if you want to rule magical Britain, having a well-toned body will be more impressive than a skinny one." With that, they headed back to Grimmauld Place.

"SURPRISE." Shouted a dozen voices as Harry and Jess entered the kitchen. Looking around Harry saw all the Weasley's and Hermione, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood, the Patil twins and Lavender Brown and a dreamy eyed dirty blonde haired girl he did not know.

Hearing a girlish squeal from his left, Harry looked over as Jess ran over to a corner of the room he had not looked at. Standing there was a group of four girls he did not know but apparently, Jess did as she began talking with them all. He walked over to where the Weasley twins were standing just a few feet from the Patil's and Lavender Brown.

"I've just come back from the Beauticians." Lavender said to the sisters just as Harry came up to Fred and George, hearing what Lavender said he leaned into the twins.

"She's just been to the beauticians." He said with a snort causing the twins to raise their eyebrows at him. "Pity it was closed." Everyone looked over at the three boys howling with laughter.

"Oh that was classic Harry." Fred laughed as he finally calmed down from laughing.

"Hiya Harry." Said an excitable voice that could only be a Creevey.

"Hey Colin." Harry said as he turned to find the two brothers stood behind him.

"Happy Birthday." They said in unison as Dennis passed him a wrapped bottle.

"Wicked." Harry grinned after opening the wrapped bottle and finding a litre bottle of Vodka. "We'll crack this open later." All five of them grinned as George shrunk it down before Harry placed it in his pocket.

"We only heard you had a twin about three days ago, so we got her a bottle WKD as that is a safe bet with girls." Said Dennis excitably as Colin showed off the bottle he was holding.

"Cool she should enjoy that." Grinned Harry as he looked over at Jess who was talking with her friends, Hermione and Ginny, at that moment she looked over and their eyes locked once more. It was like the courtroom, neither knew how long they stared at each other before Jess broke the staring contest. That was the second time they had just stared into each other's eyes, shaking himself slightly Harry turned his attention back to the lads around him laughing and joking.

"When you all get back to Hogwarts, spread the word that I'm gathering an army to battle the Death Eaters." Harry told them all quietly causing them all to look at him strangely.

"But the Aurors and Dumbledore are combating the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who." Ron said with a confused look on his face.

"Look, since you and your family fled the fight in the courtroom you did not see the Aurors and Order get slaughtered by the Death Eaters." Harry said causing Ron's ears to pink. "And Dumbledore got his ass handed to him by Voldemort; in that fight Voldemort was holding back, toying with the old man." Harry's explanation was met by silence as they pondered his words.

"So you're saying that Dumbledore is past his prime?" Fred asked just to clarify what Harry was saying.

"Yes, I would put money on it that if Voldemort was to decide he wanted Dumbledore dead then our esteemed Headmaster would be dead by the time we return to school." Harry explained quietly not even noticing that said Headmaster was standing behind them all listening. (They were all getting drinks facing away from the kitchen door)

"So why doesn't You-Know-Who just kill Dumbledore then? We all know that he hates Dumbledore ten times as much as he hates you." George pointed out to the agreement of the others.

"This is just a theory, but I think Voldemort wants to drag it out for Dumbledore." Harry began quietly. "The more people Voldemort kills then the more Dumbledore will suffer as he hates innocents been hurt unless their last name is Potter." Harry did not see it but the Headmaster flinched at his last words.

"Albus glad you could make it." Came the loud voice of Molly Weasley causing the boys to turn around, coming face to face with the Headmaster, the Weasley brothers and Creevey brothers all looked uncomfortably as Harry just smirked at the headmaster.

"Heard anything interesting lately?" Harry asked with a smirk in a fake bright voice as he entered a staring contest with the aged headmaster, but unlike with Jess there was no warmth in Harry's eyes.

"Yes very interesting and illuminating." Dumbledore answered in a somewhat forced joyful voice. "Harry's eyes look so cold and dead as he stares at me." Thought a concerned Dumbledore as continued to stare at Harry as everyone in the kitchen watched them.

"Well, help yourself to a drink Sir." Harry grinned at the headmaster. "How about a special of mine it's called tick-tok-tick-tok." Harry's face was bright with laughter, his eyes crinkled as he walked over to the Headmaster.

"Once Voldemort is dead at my feet I am going to come for you and settle the score." Harry whispered coldly as his face lost all joyfulness as he stared at a now pale faced Dumbledore.

"People will hate you and call you a Dark Lord if you kill me." Dumbledore said back in whisper hoping to discourage Harry from his train of thought.

"Who said I was going to kill you? You ruined my childhood and took away my sister." Harry hissed as everyone else went back to their own things all except Jess who was watching the two intently. "So when I come to settle the score I'll ruin your life, as the old saying goes an eye for an eye or life for a life as the case may be."

"Enjoy the party sir." Harry said brightly in a loud voice for the benefit of any eavesdroppers before he walked away from his Headmaster. After walking away from Dumbledore, he went over to Jess as he thought it was time he met his sisters' friends.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Jess asked as he reached her and her friends.

"Yeah just telling the old man a few home truths as it were." Harry answered vaguely as he did not know Jess' friends therefore he did not trust them.

"Oh yeah, this is Samantha Smith." Jess introduced pointing out a short petite brunette girl who smiled shyly at him.

"Hello Sam, may I call you Sam?" Harry asked and getting a shy nod from the girl, he offered his hand and when she took it, he kissed the back of hers before giving his most charming smile causing the girl to blush fiercely.

"This is Jasmine Jensen." This time Harry kissed the hand of a blonde haired girl. 

"Sarah Jones." A dark blonde haired girl with a very dark tan, Harry had to hold himself back from asking if it was real, as he did not want to be impolite to his sisters' friends.

"And finally, Lei Chan cousin to Jackie Chan, the actor." Harry's jaw promptly dropped at this. "Jackie Chan is a closet Wizard from China." Explained Jess as Harry finally broke through his shock and kissed the back of Lei's hand causing the fourth girl to blush as the other three before her had.

For some reason Jess felt a little anger as Harry stared at Lei with a stupid grin on his face. There was no doubt that Harry was quite taken with Lei, and for some reason Jess felt a small twinge of jealously. Squashing the jealous feeling Jess spoke up.

"Why don't you and Lei go and get a drink." Jess suggested to Harry causing Lei to blush madly as Harry nodded and offered the girl his arm before leading her over to the drinks table.

"Wow your brother is hot." Sam grinned as she pretended to fan her face.

"Yeah and he seems quite taken with Lei." Jasmines sighed as she watched Harry lean over Lei and say something in her ear that caused her to giggle madly.

"Yeah and what a cute butt he has." Sarah giggled not knowing that Jess was fighting the urge to strangle her at that moment even if she did not know why. After thinking it over, she put her feelings to the side, chalking it up to sisterly protection and the jealousy to the fact that she had just got Harry back and wanted to keep him all to herself until they caught up.

For the rest of the night the teenagers had fun. Food and drink consumed, music played and presents opened by the twins, once it got late enough Harry, the Weasley boys and the other male teenagers vanished upstairs where the alcohol was cracked open. A Weasley twin placed a silencing charm on the room and the music blasted out as they played drinking games well into the wee hours of the morning, mainly playing poker and "I never". Before, one by one they all passed out where they sat.

 **One week later, Baptista's wand crafter's**

a week after the birthday party, the twins, Remus and Sirius entered the wand crafter's shop after getting a letter that morning informing them that their wands were ready for collection. As they made their way up to the counter, they saw Baptista stood waiting for them with an excited smile on his face and four boxes on the counter in front of him.

"Welcome back." Baptista greeted. "Your wands are all ready, Ladies first." He then picked up a long, slender box and handed it to Jess.

"It's beautiful." Grinned Jess as she opened the box to find a slim reddish brown wand with dark brown stripes running down the length, as she took the wand from the box Jess felt a more intense connection with her new wand than she had ever felt with her old wand. Red and gold sparks shot from the end as she gave it a light flick.

"Next we have Lord Black's wand." Baptista said as he passed Sirius a long slender box.

"It's perfect." Sirius smiled as he opened the box to find a slim wand with a Silky-oak type finish. As he gave the wand a test wave gold sparks shot from the end.

"And now to Mr. Lupin." Baptista said a box knowing just how badly Harry was dying to get his wand, judging from the impatient look on his face.

"Perfect." Remus smiled as he looked at the slim wand with a light reddish brown colour. As he gave the wand a test wave reddish brown sparks shot from the end.

"And finally Lord Potter's wand." Whispered Baptista the excitement evident in his voice as everyone stilled. "As I said before, this is perhaps the most powerful wand to ever be created." Baptista said his voice barely audible.

"It's gorgeous." Harry whispered as he opened the box to find a long, slim black wand with white swirls running down from the handle to the tip. As he picked up his new wand, Harry felt a rush of pure power running through his veins, he felt powerful, untouchable, almost like he could fly with the power rushing through his body, without a broom. Black, white, gold and silver sparks shot from the tip of the wand like a canon blast as he gave the wand a small wave.

"I believe that your wand will be suitable for all types of Magic, be it charms or the blackest of Magiks." Baptista commented causing Harry to smirk darkly as his eyes lit up with an inner fire.

"How much do we owe you?" Remus asked as he placed his new wand in a wand holster on his wrist. (They had all bought a wrist holder at the Armoury last week)

"You're three wands cost one hundred Galleons each." Answered Baptista as he looked at the two marauders and Jess. "And that is why not many people buy custom made wands." The three handed over the money before Baptista turned back to Harry who was still admiring his wand.

"And you're wand will cost two hundred Galleons." Baptista said causing Harry too finally tear his eyes from his wand, Harry nodded before he brought his money pouch out of his pocket, thinking up a number he emptied the contents onto the counter.

"There are four hundred Galleons." Harry said as he placed his wand in his holster while Baptista's eyes went wide. "I was never here, I never bought a custom wand and you have never met me before." The wandcrafter nodded his understanding as Harry led the other three out of the shop and back to Diagon Alley.

"Shall we go and get some lunch?" Sirius suggested as they emerged into Diagon.

"Not yet, Jess and I want to check out that old dance club." Replied Harry as he began leading the way towards a two-story building that was very run down. As they reached the building between the Potions store and Zonkos joke shop, Harry knocked on the door slightly doubtful that anybody would be inside. Therefore, he was very surprised when the door was opened by a grey haired old man.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The asked with a slight Scottish accent, the grey haired old man as dressed in plain black robes.

"I noticed you're for sale sign and wanted to see if we could take a look around." Replied Harry who had noticed the place the last time they were in the Alley.

"Yes, yes come in." smiled the old man as he opened the door wider so they could pass by him.

As he looked around, Harry noticed that the place was covered in a thick layer of dust, broken chairs and tables and other crap. Nevertheless, he also noticed that room in which they stood was very large, much larger than it appeared from the outside and the bar at the back of the room was a nice long one. While many people would call the room a shit-hole, and they would be right, Harry could see a moneymaking opportunity. Even though they were very wealthy, Harry and Jess wanted an empire, and what better way to start that empire than with a dance club or restaurant or both.

The old man introduced himself as Samuel Lawrence before he gave them a tour of the building. In addition to the large hall type room, there was also a large cellar perfect for storage, upstairs also had a large hall type room along with two offices. As they finished the short tour, Harry told Sirius and Remus to talk with Samuel as he and Jess went over to a corner to talk.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked his sister once she had placed a silencing bubble around them.

"It's a shit-hole with potential." Jess said as she glanced around a bit more.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry grinned as he too looked around. "I was thinking, a dinner and dance club, what you think?"

"That the dance part would be upstairs." Jess grinned as she turned back to Harry. "How much do you think he paid for this place in the first place?"

"Not much but we will double whatever he paid." Replied Harry as he motioned for Jess to remove the bubble before they made their way to the bar.

"Just out of curiosity, how much did you pay for this place when you first bought it?" Jess asked as they reached the bar.

"I bought it over fifty years ago for fifty galleons." Replied Samuel with a small smile as he remembered the day he opened for the first time.

Harry and Jess looked at each, nodded before taking out their money pouches, thinking of a number and emptying them on to the counter.

"There's one hundred Galleons, it's ours now." Harry said simply causing the old man's jaw to drop.

"But the place it worth at least two thousand." Samuel spluttered as he looked at the twins as though they were mad.

"Yes but you have not had anyone so much as sniff at this place in ten years." Replied Jess with a fake sweat smile. "So I think paying you double what you paid is more than fair." She did not really think it was fair but why spend more than you need too.

"If it makes you feel any better we will hire you as the manager." Said Harry with a grin as Remus and Sirius watched them in awe, as ten minutes later the contracts was signed, Harry and Jess became the new owners for a messily one hundred galleons.

"Two of our wands cost more than what you paid for a whole building." Sirius Laughed later as they were eating their lunch in the Leaky Cauldron.

"It was a shit-hole that nobody wanted to buy, why should we pay the asking price." Harry said as he dug into his omelette and salad.

Over the last weeks of the summer holiday, Remus was put in charge of renovating the dance club. The twins told him that they wanted a restaurant on the ground floor with a ballroom upstairs. The twins opened a business vault at Gringotts, where they each deposited two million galleons; Remus had access to the vault so he could pay for the new furniture and decorating. He was told to take his time and to keep his eyes open for any other shutdown or abandoned buildings. He also came up with the idea to hire squibs to cook, waiter and bar-workers, which the twins agreed to, so job advertising was placed in the daily Prophet.

Whilst Remus was renovating, Sirius was helping the twins train. On Monday mornings, he would train them in Legilimency and Occlumency. Legilimency is the magical skill of extracting feelings and memories from another person's mind — a form of magical "telepathy" It also allows one to convey visions or memories to another person, whether real or imaginary. A witch or wizard possessing this skill is called a Legilimens, and can, for example detect lies and deceit in another person, witness memories in another person's past, or "plant" false visions in another's mind. The counter-skill to Legilimency is Occlumency (and its user, known as an Occlumens), by which one can compartmentalize one's emotions, or prevent a Legilimens from discovering thoughts or memories that contradict one's spoken words or actions. An advanced form of Occlumency is planting false temporary memories inside an Occlumens´ own head while blocking all other true memories, so if a  
Legilimens, even a highly skilled one, were to attempt to read the mind he or she would find false memories only and believe everything was right.

On Monday afternoon, Sirius would train them in Animagi transformation. An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into a particular animal or magical creature at will. This ability is not innate: it must be acquired by magical means. Each Animagus has a specific animal form, and cannot transform into any other animal. The animal cannot be chosen: it is uniquely suited to that individual's personality, like the Patronus Charm, and in some cases, the Animagus will change into the same animal used in the person's Patronus charm. (McGonagall's Patronus is a cat, like her Animagus form; James Potter's was a stag, which was also his Animagus form.) Similarly, when an Animagus transforms it is always into the same animal (i.e. same markings, same colours, etc.). When an Animagus registers, they must record all the defining physical traits of their animal form so that the Ministry can identify them.

On Tuesday mornings, Sirius would train them in The Dark Arts. The type of spells characteristic of Dark Arts are known as curses, which usually cause harm to the target. All, to a certain degree, are in some circumstances justifiable. The motivation of the caster affects a curse's result. This is most notable in the case of Cruciatus: Use of Dark Magic can corrupt the soul and body. On Tuesday afternoon, he would teach them the history of the First war and the war against Grindelwald, so they could better understand the enemy and dark witches and Wizards in general.

On Wednesday mornings, he would train them in Transfiguration and how to use the skill in a duel or battle, for example how to transfigure a small brick or pebble into a brick wall to block an unforgivable or to transfigure suits of armour to help you fight multiple opponents. In the afternoon Sirius would train them in Apparition and Disapparition

Apparition is a magical form of teleportation, through which a witch or wizard can disappear ("Disparate") from one location and reappear ("Apparate") in another. It is sometimes accompanied by a distinctive cracking or popping sound, though this is associated with ineptitude rather than success; the most skilled wizards can Apparate so suddenly and silently that they seem to have popped out of the ground. The act is also accompanied by a very unpleasant squeezing sensation, as though being sent through a tight rubber tube, according to Harry. Even though it was required, they did not plan to register with the Ministry the fact that they could apparate, nor did they plan to register the animagus forms when they finally achieved the full transformation.

On Thursday mornings, Sirius would train them in Charms and how to use them in a fight. A charm is a type of enchantment that causes an object to behave in a way that is not otherwise normal for that object. A "charm" is a rather arbitrary designation for spells that are not classified as Transfiguration (spells that change the inherent nature of an object). For example, the Colour Change Charm causes something to flash different colours; the Levitation or Hover Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched. Some Charms can be extremely powerful. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless a Secret Keeper gives them the location. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently. A quick memory charm on  
an opponent will cause them to forget what spell they were about to use, giving you a few seconds advantage in a duel.

On Thursday afternoons, Sirius would train them in Spell casting or Spell-chaining. Spell chaining allows a dueller to weave spells together in a continuous volley. The more skilled duellist can cast spells seconds after another spell. For example, Voldemort is said to be able to fire spells one after another with only two seconds apart, making the spells look as though they were coming out of his wand at the same time.

On Friday mornings, Sirius would train them in magical endurance. Magical endurance would allow a person to cast spells longer than they normally could, for example, Harry could cast a levitation charm on a table and keep it in the air for two hours before he began to tire, after four hours the table dropped to the floor as Harry became too weak to keep the charm going. The more a person trained their Magical endurance the stronger their magical core became and the longer they could cast spells.

Friday afternoons, Sirius would train them in the arts of magical healing, or more precisely field healing. For example, someone who could temporally heal a broken arm or leg could continue fighting without the pain and hindrance caused by a broken limb. Healing cuts were useful, especially if you were cut above the eye and blood leaked into your eyes half blinding you.

Saturdays they duelled against Sirius and Remus, where they used everything taught to them during the week. At first, the two marauders had wiped the floor with Harry and Jess. However, after three weeks of intense training, they were able to hold their own against the marauders for around five minutes. Even though neither Harry or Jess were able to beat Sirius or Remus before they went back to Hogwarts, they were confident that they could at least hold their own against the Death Eaters until help arrived or they were able to escape.

As well as the magical training, Harry, Jess, Sirius and Remus trained with the Muggle exercise equipment. Waking up at five in the morning, they would each spend half an hour on each machine. As Harry and Jess normally worked-out together, Harry noticed that his sister wore very tight workout shorts or pants, and he sometimes caught himself staring at Jess's curvy, crisp butt before shaking himself slightly and glancing at the two older men to make sure they had not noticed his staring.

 **Platform 9 ¾**

finally September 1st arrived and with it Harry and Jess' fifth year at Hogwarts, though technically it was Jess' first year. Jess had refused the Headmasters' request that she travel with the first years across the black lake, mainly just to spite the old man.

Harry, Jess and the 2 marauders arrived on the platform fifteen minutes before the train departed. (Arthur Weasley had taken his family to visit Charlie in Romania for the last three weeks of the summer.) Sirius and Remus helped the twins' load their trunks onto the train by hand, as they did not want to advertise the fact that the twins could do magic.

"Now then, remember to cause as much trouble as you can but don't get caught." Sirius grinned as he gave the twins near bone-crushing hugs.

"We plan to rise as the top dogs in Hogwarts so that will be no problem." Grinned Harry as he squeezed the life out Sirius, now no longer skinny and short but tall and broad.

"Good make the marauders proud." Remus grinned as he hugged them both.

"Ha, the marauders will look like first years before we finish." Jess joked as she ducked swats from the two.

Suddenly the air became bitterly cold and the mid-morning sun disappeared behind black clouds, before anyone could react, hundreds of Dementor's appeared a hundred meters above the large crowd. As the witches and wizards began to panic, dozens of loud popping of apparition was heard as Death Eaters appeared in the mist of the panicking crowd; one Death Eater waived his wand in the air, before the tell-tale feelings of an Anti-Apparition ward going up.

" _Avada Kedavra_." Every one of the attacking Death Eaters causing twenty sickly green curses to shoot into the panicking crowd shouted the killing curse. Harry and Jess watched in horror as twenty witches and Wizards were killed in seconds.

"You three help take out the Death Eaters, I'll hold off the Dementor's." Harry shouted at the other three as he whipped out his wand, the others doing so as well as they nodded in agreement of his words.

End of chapter

 _Well what did you think? How was it? Please review. A lot of people are asking if Harry and Jess will get together, what do you all think, should they? Shouldn't they? Please vote in your reviews._


	6. Battle at King's Cross, another term beg

Oh, here we go another chapter: I own nothing but the plot and OC's, sadly, I am still not making any money, oh well at least J.K.R cannot sue me he-he.

Battle at King's Cross, another term begins

Suddenly the air became bitterly cold and the mid-morning sun disappeared behind black clouds, before anyone could react, hundreds of Dementor's appeared a hundred meters above the large crowd. As the witches and wizards began to panic, dozens of loud popping of apparition was heard as Death Eaters appeared in the mist of the panicking crowd; one Death Eater waived his wand in the air, before the tell-tale feelings of an Anti-Apparition ward going up was felt.

"Avada Kedavra." Every one of the attacking Death Eaters causing twenty sickly green curses to shoot into the panicking crowd shouted the killing curse. Harry and Jess watched in horror as twenty witches and Wizards were killed in seconds.

"You three help take out the Death Eaters, I'll hold off the Dementor's." Harry shouted at the other three as he whipped out his wand, the others doing so as well as they nodded in agreement of his words.

As the other three broke away from him and began fighting the Death Eaters, along with a half dozen other witches and wizards. Harry closed his eyes and began thinking of every happy thought and memory he possessed.

"You never have to return to the Dursleys." Sirius had told him causing him too almost swell with happiness. Harry allowed that thought to consume him as another came up.

"You will never be alone again Harry, I'll be here with you for as long as I can." Jess had told him after he had told her how alone he felt growing up before Hogwarts.

"I'll understand, of course, if you wanted to stay with your aunt and uncle… but if you ever wanted a different home… you would be welcome to live with me." Sirius had said near the end of his third year. As his memory and happy thoughts began to build so did his power as his Aura burst around him in a blinding white. Parents and students who were taking cover from the battle going on around them watched the young wizard in awe.

"Yer a wizard Harry," Hagrid had told him with a large smile and crinkly eyes. The build-up of his emotions and power only took a minute, as he finally felt ready Harry's eyes snapped open and he pointed his wand in the air towards the Dementor's that were floating down towards the battle below.

" **EXPECTO PATRONUM**." Harry bellowed at the top of his voice, the ground around him seemed to tremble as the spell erupted from his wand. However, instead of the silvery white stag that Harry was expecting, a huge circle of pure white came out of his wand and seemed to spread over the whole platform. (Think POA film)  
Harry watched in awe as his Patronus shield spread out over the platform. The spell seemed to ripple with his happy emotions, as it were exposed to the fighters of the light they seemed to be filled with new vigour as they began battling twice as hard. As the shield impacted the Dementor's, horrible screeching was heard as they tried to flee higher, however the shield seemed to go on forever as it reached the top of the platform and carried on going chasing the Dementor's away as it did so.

Harry finally allowed his Patronus shield to drop as he saw that every Dementor had fled from the station. Breathing heavily Harry turned his attention to the battle still going on, taking aim at a Death Eater facing away from him he let rip.

" _Os Frangere_." Harry called causing a dark blue light to shoot from the end of his wand, the Death Eater he was aiming for screamed in pain as the back of his left knee shattered causing him to drop to his right knee.

" _Interficere Statim_." This time a dark grey light shot from his wand, as the spell slammed against the Death Eaters head, he or she dropped to the floor dead courtesy of Harry's brain freeze curse. The curse literary caused the brain to freeze over inside the skull.

As Harry was building up his memories and power for the Patronus charm, Sirius was locked in a duel with Fenrir Greyback, identifiable by the fact that he did not wear a Death Eater mask. Both combatants were opting for the Dark Arts, Fenrir because he was a Death Eater and Sirius because as Harry and Moody say the only good Death Eater is a dead Death Eater. Imprisoned, they had more chance of escaping and tearing apart more families.

" _Sectumsempra_." Sirius' silent cutting curse lanced out of his wand catching the Werewolf in the shoulder, causing the man to grunt in pain before casting a killing curse at Sirius who lazily conjured a slab of stone in its path, he then quickly banished the rubble at the Wolf who was not quick enough in raising a shield and caught a load to his face. Fenrir howled in pain as bits of rubble embedded in his face.

" _ACUTUS_." Snarled Fenrir as he launched a pink-ribbon cutting curse at Sirius. The curse was so named for the deep ribbon-like cuts it caused a victim. However, Sirius countered the curse and the duel continued.

Meanwhile Remus was duelling against Walden Macnair identifiable by the small axe strapped to his waste. Like Sirius, Remus was opting for the Dark Arts for much the same reasons.

" _PENETRABILIS_." Remus' silent piercing hex caught Macnair in the left shoulder but much to the Death Eaters credit he continued to fight ignoring his pain.

" _Avada_ _Kedavra_." Macnair's killing curse shot at Remus, however, the werewolf just dropped to one knee allowing the curse to fly overhead as he shot a piercing hex at the Death Eater catching him between the eyes and quickly ending his life.

Jess stood in front of Hermione's Muggle parents who had been seeing their daughter off to school when the attack began, Hermione stood at her side throwing up shields and summoning pieces of rock to intercept any unforgivable's thus allowing Jess to fire spells at the two Death Eaters she was fighting.

" _Avada Kedavra."_ Jess spat at one of the Death Eaters causing Hermione's and the two Death Eaters eyes to widen as the killing curse shot at the Death Eater next to the train. The Death Eater was no Harry Potter therefore when the curse struck him in the chest he fell dead to the floor. Not missing a beat Jess ripped off a _Reducto_ at the still standing Death Eater, who just barely managed to raise a shield. Soon Jess and the unidentified Death Eater began trading spells as Hermione came out of her shock to continue shielding causing the Death Eaters job to be that much harder.

All around the platform Death Eaters and Aurors battled back and forth trying to get the upper-hand, the students who had still been on the platform had quickly fled inside the train as the battle broke out and all the students watched the battle. However, after five minutes of fighting some parents began taking pot-shots at the Death Eaters instead of just cowering and looking for cover, soon the battle began to turn in favour of the light side fighters.

" _Avada Kedavra_." Shouted Lucius Malfoy his wand pointing at Harry, the sickly green curse burst from his wand and shot at Harry.

" _Accio_ Death Eater." Harry ruthlessly summoned a Death Eater into the path of the killing curse, the Death Eater who moments before was duelling Molly Weasley screamed in terror as the curse approached him, seconds later his voice died as the curse struck him in the shoulder and ripped his life away. Molly and Lucius stared at Harry in shock for a moment.

" _Crucio_." Harry spat as the dark red curse shot at Malfoy who quickly dodged to the side, However Molly Weasley stared at Harry in shock and horror, seconds ago he had caused the death of a human and now he was firing the _Cruciatus_ Curse at another human.

" _He's gone dark_." Was a Molly Weasley's last thought before a killing curse struck her from behind, her lifeless body fell face first onto the platform to the horror of her watching children on the train and her husband who had just stunned a Death Eater he had been fighting.

The battle continued for another five minutes as Harry and Malfoy traded spells back and forth, Remus and Sirius stood back-to-back as they duelled against four new recruits, Jess and Hermione continued to protect the elder Grangers from harm with Hermione shielding and Jess firing.

Malfoy banished a pile of rubble at Harry before pointing his wand to the sky.

" _Morsmordre_." He shouted and seconds later the Dark Mark was hovering above the station, Malfoy activated a Portkey and was gone as quickly as he came, followed by the living and still standing Death Eaters as the mark was the retreat signal.

As the Death Eaters vanished from the station, Dumbledore and the Order came charging out of the platform entrance. Too late to be of any use except to clean up.

"Useless old bastard." Muttered Harry as he collapsed against the side of the train breathing heavily, all the high powered spells had taken a lot out of him. Malfoy was a much better fighter than he had first thought, though to his credit Harry had not been overconfident or cocky, he just thought that Malfoy was a namby-pamby ponce.

"Thank you for helping me to protect my parents." Hermione said to Jess as they both caught their breaths.

"Don't mention it." Replied Jess with a small smile as she put her wand back in its holster. "I'm sure you would have done the same if our roles had been reversed."

"In a heartbeat." Hermione said with a nod of her head before she went to comfort Ron who was kneeling beside his mothers' body along with his brothers, sister and father.

Soon the Medi-witches and Wizards began to Port-key onto the platform as the Anti-apparition wards were still up. Jess and quite a few others watched as Harry slowly walked to the middle of the platform before he stopped and stared down at a small girl who was crying beside a man and woman who must have been her parents.

Harry watched the small girl before he dropped to his knees beside her, he offered her a weak smile before he check the two bodies, seconds later he grinned widely at the girl before pointing his wand at the bodies.

" _Ennervate_." " _Ennervate_." Two quick spells later and the girl's mother and father's eyes began to flutter open as the girl gave a hiccupping laugh before she turned to Harry with a wide smile and "Thanks." Before she helped he mother sit up.

Harry smiled down at the girl as he stood up and carried on to help the stunned or injured, he ignored the groaning Death Eaters, they caused this battle so as far as he was concerned they could lie on the ground and die for all he cared. Seconds later he came up to the Headmaster.

"See, you and the Order are useless." Harry growled at the Headmaster as he gestured around the platform.

"Well no more Aurors turned up to help either." Dumbledore countered with a frown.

"No because the Aurors at the station were too busy fighting for theirs and everybody else's lives and therefore could not call for back-up." Harry shot back shooting down Dumbledore's reason for been late to the party. Before the Headmaster could say anything more Harry spoke up again.

"Because you allowed Tom Riddle to rise to power in the first place yet did fuck all it's my job to stop him." Harry began in a hard voice as he narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. "So since it's my job to stop him, this is my war and you can stay the fuck out of it and play Headmaster and chief-what's-it." As he finished Dumbledore's eyes were wide in shock.

"But you need me to help fight Tom." Dumbledore said after a few moments shock.

"No I don't." Harry replied as he shook his head. "I've survived four times against him without your help and I did well in battle today without your help." He continued as Dumbledore stared at him like a fish out of water. "Therefore, I don't need your help with anything." He finished before turning his back on the Headmaster and walking over to Jess, Sirius and Remus.

Two hours later and the Hogwarts express finally left for Scotland, after the bodies of the dead and injured were removed from the platform the Aurors who had not been involved in the fight interviewed everyone who had and got everyone's statements. Harry and Jess sat in a compartment with Hermione and the Weasley children. Ron was silently crying for the loss of his mother as he stared out the compartment window watching the hills roll by, before he turned to Harry.

"I want to join your army and help fight the bastards that caused today's battle." He said in a determined voice. Harry stared at him with a blank expression for a few moments before he spoke.

"You do realise that people in my army will not be using stunners or disarming charms against the Death Eaters?" He asked as he looked at his best mate.

"Yes I know." Ron answered quickly.

"Are you willing to learn and use the Dark Arts?" He asked causing Ron to pause for a long moment.

"Yes I am." He replied after a long minute.

"And finally, are you willing to take a life without hesitation?" at this all the Weasley's and Hermione gasped slightly.

"Yes." Whispered Ron after a five minute silence; Fred and George nodded to each other before looking at Harry.

"We are willing as well." They said in unison and sombre tones.

"Then welcome to Potter's Army." Harry said with a small smile and a nod.

"I'm not comfortable with learning the Dark Arts or killing." Hermione spoke up after a few minutes silence.

"Neither am I." Said Ginny in agreement with the older girl.

"Then are you willing to learn healing to help any of our injured members?" Jess asked seconds later.

"Yes I can do that." Nodded Ginny with relief visible on her face, it was obvious that she wanted to help in some way just not killing.

"So can I." Hermione agreed seconds later.

"Good, this year, we will mainly be training and recruiting." Harry began quietly as he looked at the five others. "However, when you three have enough training under your belts we will strike at our first Death Eater."

"Who?" asked Ron into the silence following Harry's statement?

"Severus Snape." Harry replied causing Hermione to gasp.

"But he's on our side, Dumbledore trusts him." She said softly in a shocked voice.

"Tough, he has the Dark Mark and to us is fair game." Replied Jess as Harry beside her.

"Whether he's a spy for Voldemort or Dumbledore we are going to milk him for every bit of information we can." Harry said in a hard voice causing the girls minus Jess to flinch slightly.

"But he'll just report you after the fact." Hermione said in a stern yet reasonable voice.

"He can't report shit when he's dead." Jess said causing Hermione's and Ginny's eyes to widen once again in shock.

"But that's murder, cold bloodied murder." Hermione somehow managed to shout and whisper at the same time.

"Well he should have thought about that before he let that snake-faced bastard brand him like cattle." Harry replied in a hard uncaring voice.

"But if you're caught you'll spend the rest of your lives in Azkaban." Hermione tried to reason with the Potter twins.

"We won't be caught if we blame Voldemort." Replied Jess matter-of-factly

Three hours later and they were in the Great Hall waiting for the first years and Jess to be sorted. Seconds after McGonagall placed the hat on the three legged stool it burst into song.

In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
the whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those who's  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
with brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
and treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
when first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pureblood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
What with duelling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin.

The students clapped in a subdued manner, most with their minds still on the battle at the station hours before. McGonagall unrolled her roll of parchment before clearing her throat and reading off the first name.

"Potter, Jessica." Jess's name was at the top as she was a transfer not a first year. Jess walked up to the stool amongst whispers from all four house tables.

"GRYFFINDOR." Shouted the hat before it barely touched her head, Jess hopped of the stool and after giving McGonagall the hat back walked over to sit next to Harry to the cheers of the Gryffindor's; as the Potter twins sat side-by-side, the other students could see the strong resemblance between the two. The sorting continued with each of the houses getting eleven new students or twelve if you counted Jess going to Gryffindor. After McGonagall removed the sorting hat and stool Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Before we begin our feast, I would like to take a minutes silence for all those who lost their lives in the battle at platform 9 3/4." he then bowed his head followed by every student and professor, not even Malfoy Jr. dared to speak out about this. After a minute Dumbledore looked back up and continued.

"I shall give my speech now so you can all go straight to your dormitories as I know it's been a long and stressful day for you all." He paused to take a sip of water before continuing.

""First off, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. All students are reminded that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes, try-outs for Quidditch will be held sometime in the coming weeks, see your heads of house for more details." He paused again to let that sink in.

"And finally, I'd like to introduce your to your new defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sirius Black." At this both Harry and Jess's snapped up and looked at the teachers table where a hooded figure was lowering their hood to reveal the grinning face of Sirius Black. He stood and waved to the moderate applause.

"Hello ladies." He winked at a few of the seventh years female students with a knee-watering smile causing quite a few of the female students to sigh before he sat down and propped his feet up on the table in front of him as he leaned back in his seat with his chair on two legs. Snape and McGonagall scowled at that while Dumbledore shook his head with a small smile and Hagrid, Flitwick, the Weasley's and Potters laughed out loud, Hermione shook her head smiling.

Dumbledore finished his speech explaining about stricter curfews as the threat of Voldemort was very real and their safety was the most important. After giving the orders for the feast to begin he sat back down as everyone dug in with gusto. An hour or so later and the prefects were leading the first years to their new houses. Sirius mouthed that he would talk with the Potter twins tomorrow. Harry and Jess grinned at each other before Harry and the Weasley's and Hermione led her towards the Gryffindor common room. Another term and year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had begun.

End of chapter


End file.
